


My Shell From Land

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Merman Kyungsoo, Merman Sehun, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Pirate Baekhyun, Pirate Chanyeol, Pirate Jongdae, Soulmates, merman jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Prompt: Kyungsoo is a mermaid who gets injured heavily during a storm. Baekhyun, the young pirate is the one who will find and rescue him. (Prompt Code: BS - 45)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	My Shell From Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) So I just want to say that this was A LOT of fun to write ^^ I also want to say thank you to the person that submitted the prompt because I was able to get so much inspiration and as a result, this was born! :D I hope that this meets your expectations and you like it :) 
> 
> And for everyone else, I hope you enjoy it as well. :)

** Chapter 1 **

“Baekhyun,” His mother called out softly.

Baekhyun turned around, turning his head away from the luggage that he was making. His parents stood by the doorway, walking inside of the small room. “I thought you were visiting your friends. I didn’t expect you to come before nightfall.” He told them with a grin.

She raised her eyebrow at him, “We were, but we remembered that tomorrow you are going on your first voyage.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, and I am beyond excited.”

They smiled at him and they sat down in front of him.

“Baekhyun, we need to talk to you before you leave.” His father began.

Baekhyun sat down next to them, “Of course. About what?”

“We know that you have always loved the ocean.”

Baekhyun nodded vigorously, eyes shining.

“You remember that pirates before your time would steal and destroy to obtain what they wanted, right?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, I learned about that. But times have changed now. We don’t hurt anyone anymore. We get our supplies from islands that no one has inhabited.”

His mother giggled, “Yes Baekhyun.” She began as her expression softened and her tone become a bit more serious, “We came to tell you to be careful. Some pirates you encounter may not have that same sentiment and still believe in old ways.”

Baekhyun smiled, “I won’t let anyone change my beliefs.”

His father smiled as he ruffled his hair, “That’s my boy.”

Baekhyun giggled as he shut his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“We have one more thing to give you.” His mother told him as she took something out of her pocket.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted down curiously at his mother’s hand. It was closed into a small fist as she hid something inside of it.

“Baekhyun, it is time we give you this.” His father said.

His mother opened her hand to reveal a small pink sea shell. It was attached to a small string.

Baekhyun tilted his head as he looked at the tiny shell, “It is like the seashells that you both have.” He told them.

They nodded, “And now,” Baekhyun’s mother began as she placed it around her son’s neck, “You have your own.”

Baekhyun looked down at the necklace and took the small seashell into his fingertips. “It is beautiful.” Baekhyun said.

“Promise to keep it on you forever. Never take it off. That seashell is crucial for everyone in our family to have.”

Baekhyun nodded, “I promise.”

His father nodded, “And Baekhyun, promise that no matter what happens, you will come back to see us.” He took out a small box that he had been hiding in his pocket. “Take this as well.”

Baekhyun scoffed as he hugged both his parents, “Of course I will. I will come home again and again, after every voyage I go on.” After parting, he took the box and opened it. The inside had a couple of letters. He tilted his head in curiosity.

“Those are letters from your father and I. You must promise to read them when you are on your voyage and only when you begin to question everything.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “What does that even mean?”

“You will realize when you are out on the sea. Please promise us that.”

Baekhyun shook his head as he let out a small scoff but agreed, “Alright,” He told them, “I promise.” His parents were acting a bit strange, but he couldn’t blame them. They were about to see their only son leave on a voyage for who knows how long.

After hugs and kisses from his parents, they left his room to let him pack the rest of his luggage.

They shut the door and his mother’s eyes watered. His father took him in her arms and led her away to make sure that her sobs would not be heard by Baekhyun.

“He isn’t coming back, is he?” She asked as they made their way towards the small kitchen.

“That is up to him. We both know what fate has in store for him. We’ve known since he was born.” He responded.

His mother nodded. It was now up to Baekhyun. Whatever his choice was, they would respect and love him no matter what.

***

“Are the sails ready to go?” Jongdae asked as he pulled on one of the masts.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, I just checked them.”

It would officially be the first time out in the sea. He had been destined to be a pirate ever since he was born. His entire village was known as the town of pirates.

“Excited?” Chanyeol asked as he tapped the elder’s shoulder.

Baekhyun grinned wide as he turned to look at him, “Of course I am.”

“Everyone aboard!” The captain shouted.

The trio let out a small gasp as they took one last look at the pier. They all waved to the crowd that had formed. Baekhyun saw his parents as they smiled happily at their son who had grown up to be what they had always dreamed of: a respectful young man with a bright future ahead of him

It did not take long for the ship to finally leave the harbor. It made its way towards the ocean and finally, reached the sea. It was smooth sailing from here on out.

“Crew!” The captain called out.

Everyone quickly ran away from the edge of the ship and made their way towards the captain. They all straightened up once they were surrounding him.

“We have an important mission.” The captain began. “This is no time for spending too much time saying goodbye to our loved ones.”

“Aye captain!” They all shouted in unison.

“We need to bring back supplies, the food shortage is becoming a major problem. Now, I understand that many of you are first timers. I want you to look at the more experienced pirates and copy what they do, understood?”

“Aye captain!”

With that, the captain went into his private quarters, leaving the crew to tend to the deck.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered as he tugged on his sleeve, “Let’s look at the sea.” He told him.

Baekhyun smiled as he followed him to the edge of the ship. He leaned his head out and felt the wind as it hit his skin. He shut his eyes and giggled as the air ruffled his hair. He could smell the salt in the air and he opened his mouth to have a taste.

“This is amazing!” Jongdae shouted at the large mass of water.

Chanyeol ran next to him and threw his head out, “I love the sea!”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked off into the distance. The ocean was beautiful. He had always loved it. Ever since he could walk, he would run into the sea. He had taught himself to swim as a child because of his love for the ocean. He opened his mouth and shouted, “I love the ocean!”

***

The ocean was calm and the waves moved in slow and gentle gestures. Below the ocean’s surface, was a merman who desperately wanted his parent’s permission.

“Father, we will not be gone long.” Kyungsoo told his parents as they eyed him suspiciously.

His father sighed, “Kyungsoo…”

“We will be back quickly, I promise.” Jongin interjected. The young merman wanted nothing more than Kyungsoo to accompany him and Sehun.

“We will just be going to the coral reef and then coming back.” Sehun cut in as he peeked his head in from behind Jongin.

“Very well Kyungsoo. You may go for a short while. But remember, there is a storm coming. We may be able to control the sea, but not the winds and clouds that approach. Please be back before it hits. Do I make myself clear?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, of course!”

Jongin and Sehun grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you so much!”

The trio quickly swam away, leaving behind only bubbles. 

“I’m so glad they said yes.” Sehun said as they swam. “It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “I’m glad that they both said yes too.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t you want you take your seashell?” Jongin questioned as he suddenly noticed that the orange seashell that Kyungsoo usually wore was nowhere in sight.

“No, not today.” Kyungsoo told him.

“But, what if you meet ‘the one’ today?” Sehun asked.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I have met almost everyone in this kingdom and yet, no one is my soulmate. Why should today be any different?”

Jongin pouted, “Well isn’t that pessimistic…”

Kyungsoo looked over at him, “Easy for you to say. You met Sehun way long before you even knew why your seashell was glowing.”

Sehun giggled, “I was only a child. I remember I got startled when my shell began to glow.”

Sehun’s shell was light blue, while Jongin’s was a dark blue. When they were children, their seashells began to glow the first time they locked eyes. It was in mermaid tradition that the baby was given the first seashell they touched. The first one that they touched, was the one that was meant to be theirs.

“I wasn’t scared, I was more…intrigued by the pretty blue glow that was emanating off of mine.” Jongin replied.

“Where are we going anyway?” Kyungsoo asked.

“The coral reef, there is a weird object that we saw the other day.”

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, “What kind of object?”

They got to the coral reef without any delay. So, instead of telling him what it was, Jongin swam to the object and picked it up. He turned around, throwing bubbles in Sehun and Kyungsoo’s general direction. “This!”

Kyungsoo stopped and stayed floating as he eyed the object in Jongin’s hand. “What is it?” He looked over the brown, round shaped item. It reminded him a bit of how a pufferfish becomes big and round, but if the fish were cut in half.

“Is it something humans use?” Kyungsoo asked.

Sehun swam over next to Jongin, “Maybe it goes on the head.” He placed the object on his head and looked in their direction. “How does it look?”

Jongin smiled, “It actually looks pretty good.”

“But, wouldn’t it hurt if something hits you on the head?” Kyungsoo said as he took the object. It was smooth and felt a bit hard. It seemed as though it could break if thrown on land.

“Well…humans can be very strange creatures.” Jongin commented. “They can’t even breathe underwater.”

Sehun giggled, “We can breathe on land, but they can’t breathe underwater.”

A sudden loud boom caught their attention, making them all look upwards. They saw gray clouds and shades of blue beginning to illuminate the sky.

“Oh, we better go before the waves get too dangerous.” Sehun said.

Jongin nodded, “I didn’t even notice that it had started raining.”

Kyungsoo stayed looking up. He could see that the wind was beginning to pick up, it was time to go.

They all began to swim away, but then suddenly felt something tickle their skin. Kyungsoo’s eyes darted up and he saw what appeared to be palm leaves. They must have been thrown into the ocean by the wind. They were close to an island, it made sense that something from there was thrown where they were. A bird seemed to be stuck on the leaves. Kyungsoo saw it as it wiggled and tried its best to escape.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called out.

But Kyungsoo ignored him and instead swam upwards towards the leaves.

“Kyungsoo no!”

He could now feel the strength of the wind and waves as he got closer to the surface. He knew that this was dangerous, but he couldn’t let an innocent creature die.

He threw his head out of the water and he felt the wind hit his face, slapping him. He shut his eyes as he got thrown by a wave back into the water. He merely shook his head and swam back towards the leaves.

Sehun and Jongin followed behind him, realizing what he was trying to do.

Kyungsoo grabbed onto the leaves and tugged, but it was no use. It only brought the leaves closer to him, but it didn’t unlatch the bird.

Sehun shut his eyes as he peeked out of the water. The sudden wind made his skin feel cold.

“Kyungsoo, keep the leaves steady. I’ll try to unlatch the bird.”

Kyungsoo did his best to stay in place, but the waves and wind continued hitting him.

Jongin grabbed onto the leaves to try and help Kyungsoo keep it in place.

“Keep it still!” Sehun shouted as he did his best to fight the elements. Everything seemed to be against him, even the bird that continued to flap its wings.

“Sehun hurry!” Jongin rushed as another wave threatened to maul him back underwater.

“Almost…” Sehun took one last tug and the bird suddenly flew up into the air.

“Got it!” Sehun yelled triumphantly. But it was short lived, as a wave threw them all across the surface of the sea.

They all hit a rock and held onto it tightly. Kyungsoo felt a pain radiating from his tail.

“Dive!” Jongin shouted. Sehun quickly dove back underwater, his tail swaying majestically behind him.

Jongin used his tail to unlatch himself from the rock and fell into the water.

Kyungsoo lifted up his tail and was about to use it as a launching pad to throw himself back underwater, but a sharp pain stopped him from doing so. He let out gasp and looked down. There was a small pool of red accumulating underneath him. Was he…bleeding? He grunted as he tried moving his tail, there would be no way he could make it home.

“Jongin! Sehun!” He called out. But it was no use. He tried to focus on the water and control it, just as his parents have tried teaching him. But he knew that without his soulmate…it was useless.

He saw a big wave heading towards him and he got thrown across the sea as it hit him. He suddenly felt himself land on his back, hitting something hard. His head ached from the sudden impact. He looked up at the gray sky as it began to get darker…and darker…

***

Baekhyun pulled on the mast to prevent it from falling. He let out loud grunts as he did his best to try and keep it up.

“Keep ‘er steady!” The captain shouted.

Thunder rumbled above them and lightning flashed behind them. Baekhyun had heard that storms were one of the most dangerous things about sailing. But now, he understood what they meant.

“Baekhyun be careful!” He heard Chanyeol shout.

Baekhyun turned his head and next thing he knew, he was on his back. He had a big throbbing pain on his head.

“Baekhyun!” He heard a deep voice call out.

He thought his eyes were open, but everything was blurry. Maybe it was because of the rain getting in his eyes or maybe it was because of the thing that hit him on the head. But regardless of what it was, he suddenly felt tired beyond belief.

“He got hit by a piece of wood! Get him below deck!” he heard another voice say.

He suddenly felt his body get lifted and made no effort to find out by who or why.

***

Kyungsoo felt his fingers as they twitched at his side. He let out a small sigh, what a horrible dream he had. He dreamt that he was swimming in the ocean and had actually gotten caught in the storm. He stretched out his limbs and found that he was sore all over. He tried throwing his tail up in in the air, but stopped once he felt pain coming from the bottom right part of it. He let out a gasp as his eyes opened wide.

He was not in the ocean. There was no waves above his head to greet him or sun to warm his skin. Instead, he was met with a dark cave ceiling. He looked down at his tail and saw that there was blood coming from a certain part on it. The vibrant orange of his tail was decorated with red streaks caused by the blood. He sat up and hissed as a slight sting emanated from the wound. He reached for it and tried wiping some of the blood away with his hand. But he was unsure as to what he should do.

He looked ahead and saw as the waves hit the entrance to the cave he was in. The storm must have thrown him inside while he was unconscious and during high tide. It must be very early in the morning, judging by how low the tide was right now. If he waited until later in the day, then the waves would come close enough where he can try and make his way in the water. But, even if he did manage to get into the water, his wound was too severe. He would be unable to swim back home.

He let out a sigh. He could try to use his magic to try and heal himself, but he had lost a lot of blood. He hardly had any strength to move, how could he use magic when it took much power to generate?

He sat there, looking at his wound, unsure of what to do. He felt terrified. What if he yelled for help? Surely there should be another mermaid swimming right?

***

Baekhyun walked up to the deck after storm from last night. He woke up in his cabin with a bandage wrapped around his head. It didn’t hurt, but he also can’t really remember what happened last night. He knows that there was a storm and that he had been helping the crew keep the ship stable. But he can’t remember much else.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae exclaimed as he stood from his seat. The crew was eating breakfast all together, had he slept through the storm?

“What happened?” Baekhyun asked as he allowed Jongdae to put his arms around him.

“You passed out last night during the storm.”

“A big piece of wood from the ship hit you on the head.” Chanyeol suddenly interjected from behind them. He was munching on a carrot.

Baekhyun lifted his hand up to rub his head, “Oh…I think I remember now.”

“Our sails are ruined…we need to stay on this island until we fix them.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “What!?”

Chanyeol sighed, “We are basically stranded until we can fix the ship.”

“Baekhyun!” The captain announced cheerfully. Baekhyun’s eyes quickly averted to him and he straightened up.

“I see you are awake. How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Perfect.”

“No pain?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No pain.”

“Good enough to take those bandages off?”

“Aye captain.” Baekhyun quickly removed the bandages, there was just a small bruise on his forehead.

“You will be fine.” The captain told him. “Now, eat up. We need to begin gathering supplies to fix the ship and take back home.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Aye captain.”

The crew all ate breakfast together with the few food that managed to survive the wreckage. They would need to try and find fresh water, food, and make tools.

“All right everyone, now that we have eaten,” the captain began. “We will split up into groups. Each of you are assigned to find something on the island.”

The captain gave each of them a role. Each crew member had been assigned to search for something. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae had been assigned to search for some kind of plant, fruit, or vegetable that had water.

“Alright everyone! Let’s go!”

“Aye captain!” They shouted in unison.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae all set off together to try and find what they were assigned.

“Where do you think we should look?” Jongdae asked.

“Hey guys! What if we come up with some kind of filter to turn salt water into fresh water? Like at home?” Chanyeol answered excitedly.

Baekhyun scoffed, “That is going to take too long.”

Chanyeol smirked at him, “I don’t know if I trust someone who has a big purple mark on his head.”

Baekhyun blinked and turned to look at him, “What?”

Jongdae giggled, “Your forehead…has a big bruise right in the center.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped and he touched his forehead. Sure enough, he felt pain come from it and he shut his eyes. “Ow…”

“You got hit pretty good last night.” Chanyeol told him.

Baekhyun pouted, “I came on this voyage to be at sea. Not to be stranded on an island with a bruise on my head.”

Jongdae laughed and pulled out some alcohol he had stashed under his shirt. “I took this because I thought you might need it.”

Baekhyun snatched it from his hands and looked it over. “How is alcohol going to help a bruise? This is for cuts!”

Jongdae laughed harder and threw a small towel at him. “Use this too. Your bruise might get infected and turn more purple than it already is.”

Chanyeol let out a holler as he leaned on Jongdae. Baekhyun sent them a scowl.

He lifted up the bottle, “I’m going to smash this over your head!”

Jongdae and Chanyeol took a couple steps back, “Alright, alright. We’ll stop now.”

Baekhyun put down the bottle slowly.

“We wouldn’t want a big purple mark on our head either.” Chanyeol cut in causing Jongdae to laugh again.

“Ah!” Baekhyun shouted as he turned around.

“Actually splitting up to look sounds like a good idea…” Jongdae said. Baekhyun ignored the comment. He had enough of their teasing. He merely kept on walking until he couldn’t hear them anymore. He turned around and couldn’t even see them anymore.

He let out a sigh and kept walking.

“ _Help!”_

He perked up. Did he just hear something?

_“Help!”_

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. Could he be hearing things?

_“Please someone help!”_

_***_

Baekhyun walked closer to the cave where he was certain the voice was coming from. Maybe he was hearing things because of the hit from last night, but he had to make sure that there wasn’t actually someone there.

He peeked his head slowly into the entrance of the cave and his eyes immediately widened. There was a person there, sitting down. His mouth was open as if about to yell for help again, but shut it once they locked eyes.

“Oh, hello.” Baekhyun said just above a whisper.

The person that was sitting had his legs covered with banana leaves and didn’t reply. Baekhyun noticed a small red patch on the leaves. His eyes widened as he realized that this person was probably unable to walk.

“Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo looked over the human that was beginning to walk into the cave. He was glad that he had used the leaves inside of the cave to cover himself. He pressed the wound with them and caused the bleeding to stop, but the pain was still there. He knew that the human was unable to see his tail, but that would all change if he got any closer.

“You were screaming for help. I just want to make sure that you’re alright.”

Kyungsoo gulped, unsure of what to answer.

“Can I help you?” Baekhyun asked as he took a step closer.

“Stop!” Kyungsoo shouted.

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks at the sudden raise in voice. He suddenly remembered the alcohol that Jongdae had given him.

“I…have disinfectant. If you let me, I can rub your wound with it.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Could he really trust a human? He was taught that some humans were good, but that some were evil. He knew of mermaids that trusted them and had become great friends, but others were betrayed and forced onto land.

“I just want to help you.” Baekhyun said, taking Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

The merman’s eyes slowly lifted up to look into the human’s. There was something about them that he felt he could rely on. Every fiber of his being was telling him that this human deserved his trust. The human’s eyes shined with sincerity and for some reason, Kyungsoo felt as if no harm would befall him if he let this human come close. Kyungsoo’s eyes looked him over and the human suddenly pierced his lips together.

Kyungsoo slowly nodded, “Very well. I will trust your words.” He straightened up and grabbed onto the banana leaves. His grip tightened, “But please, I beg of you not to betray me.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I promise, you can trust me.”

Kyungsoo let out a small sigh and pulled the banana leaves off of himself.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. This guy was a…mermaid! He had heard many different stories about them. But he never thought that he would ever actually see one. The tail was the color of orange coral. The scales glistened under the sunlight that shone in from outside. “You’re…beautiful.” He told him in a soft voice but quickly turned red once he realized what he had just said out loud. He looked away quickly.

Kyungsoo blushed at the sudden comment and instead decided to change topic, “I…can make my tail into legs.”

Baekhyun shook his head and looked back at the merman’s face, “Huh?”

“I can make them human legs. But, I can’t right now because I am weak.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun got closer and pulled out the towel that was in his pocket. He had been annoyed earlier, but now he was glad that Jongdae had thrown it at him. He placed some of the alcohol onto the towel. “This may sting.” Baekhyun said as he placed it closer to the wound.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes and let out a hiss as the alcohol made contact.

“Sorry, it’ll be over soon.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s fine. I understand.”

Baekhyun continued pressing the rag onto the wound. “I’m Baekhyun by the way.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly opened and he looked over at the human. He was smiling at him.

“Er…I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Baekhyun? Why are you taking this so lightly?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I mean…we do our best to hide from humans. And yet…you seem to be unphased with meeting me.”

Baekhyun let out a small chuckle, “Believe me, deep down I am freaking out. I am just trying to keep a calm demeanor.”

He removed the towel from the wound, “Hm…it seems to be a bit infected.”

Kyungsoo looked down at it and saw that Baekhyun was right. His wound had small purple marks around it. It looked very obvious and vibrant when compared to the orange of his tail.

“You know…I have always heard of mermaids.”

Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun. “Oh?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, my parents told me of them.”

Kyungsoo tilted his head a bit. “What did they say?”

“They told me that mermaids are gentle and kind creatures. They have a monarchy in which there is a king and queen and they give birth to the next heir.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Your parents seem to be well versed.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, they told me they used to be friends with them while they were at sea.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “Really? What are they? Voyagers?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Pirates, but don’t worry. We only steal from the rich.” He joked.

Kyungsoo smiled and let out a laugh as he shook his head.

Baekhyun grinned triumphantly. “I made you smile, maybe now you can put your guard down.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow, “Don’t push your luck.”

Baekhyun giggled as he put more disinfectant on the towel. “They also told me that mermaids have special powers.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “We can do small things, such as make our tail turn into legs so we can walk on land for a bit or heal small wounds for someone else, but we can’t heal ourselves with our magic.”

Baekhyun pressed the towel onto the wound earning a small squirm from Kyungsoo. “Sorry.” He told him as he pierced his lips, “Do you go on land a lot?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Not really. You see, when we walk on land, we constantly have to be drinking water. It can be a bit of a hassle really.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. “But as a mermaid on land—“

“Merman.” Kyungsoo corrected. “Mermaids are female.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth opened and he nodded, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean any harm.”

Baekhyun removed the towel and reached for one of the banana leaves. “I’m going to wrap this around you okay? So that it won’t get infected further.” He pulled off the string that was holding his shirt tied to his waist. It fit him fine, but he used the string so that the shirt could tie around his belly. That way, if the wind blew, there was no chance that his belly would be exposed.

He wrapped the banana leaves around the infected area and was surprised by how light the tail was. “Wow…this is not what I expected.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“Your tail is…a lot cleaner and lighter than I thought it would be.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “What did you expect? That it was going to be dirty?”

Baekhyun laughed, “Honestly…I don’t know what I was expecting.”

Kyungsoo let out a loud laugh, but a loud grumble from his stomach made him stop. He looked down and held his belly.

“Oh? Are you hungry?”

Kyungsoo looked up a bit embarrassed.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side. This stranger had already been so kind. He felt embarrassed now asking to bring him food. “I am fine…” He lied.

“How long have you been in this cave like this?” It was obvious to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo had been here for at least a day judging by the wound.

“Since…yesterday I think? But I was unconscious for a while.”

Baekhyun thought and looked out of the cave, “What do you eat?”

“Uh…we can eat anything humans eat.”

“Oh, then that makes things easy.” Baekhyun told him as he stood.

“I am fine really.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Nonsense, you need to eat and I intend to feed you.”

Kyungsoo pouted, “There is no need. You have already done so much.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t be long. Once I get food I will be back alright? Meanwhile, you should rest.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he began to relax again, “Very well. But only because after I rest I can get energy and my powers will be back.” 

Baekhyun giggled, “You tell yourself that if it helps.” And with that he made his way back outside to the ship.

*******

“Baekhyun! Where have you been?” Jongdae asked as he leaned against the ship to catch his breath.

The elder smiled, “I was exploring.” He replied. “This island has a lot of interesting things.” He didn’t mention that he met a merman in a cave on the island, but honestly that was the most interesting thing that he could have ever discovered. He was beyond excited and had so many questions.

He headed towards one of the barrels that had fruits stacked to the brim. He reached in and pulled out a couple of apples.

“What are you doing? Those fruits are all that survived the wreckage.” Chanyeol told him as he dragged a net behind him. It was full of fish that he had just caught.

“I’m just craving apples. Is there something against that?”

Chanyeol pouted, “Well…no.”

“Great!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he grabbed a small basket. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Jongdae asked.

“I’m going to look for coconuts so that the crew can have coconut water to drink. I don’t think we are good at filtering saltwater and I refuse to drink only rum.”

Jongdae pouted, “The captain is expecting everyone to do their part so that we can get back on track quickly.”

Baekhyun smirked at him, “I know. I already told you what I’m doing.”

Chanyeol laughed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you go sightseeing and make us do all of the work.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he kept his tiny giggle in. “I will neither deny nor admit to that.”

***

_Have you found him yet?_ Sehun asked Jongin telepathically.

_No…_ Jongin responded, a couple of miles away.

Sehun stopped swimming and let out a huff. How could they have left Kyungsoo alone during the storm? He was so sure that the elder had followed them, but when they had turned around, he was nowhere to be seen.

_Sehun, the wind was blowing south. Maybe if we head in that direction…_

Jongin was right. The wind had been blowing in that direction. Perhaps if they search in that general area, then they would be able to find him or at least some clue as to where he is.

_We have to hurry. Everyone believes that we are all still swimming together._

_Where do you want to meet up so we can go together?_ Jongin asked.

_Meet me by the rocks where the sirens usually reside._

Sehun agreed and quickly swam towards it. Hopefully they would find Kyungsoo soon.

***

** Chapter 2 **

“Hello?” Baekhyun greeted as he walked back into the cave. He had a couple of coconuts under his arm and a basket full of apples in the other.

Kyungsoo looked up and smiled once he saw the latter approaching him. “Hello.” He replied.

Baekhyun smiled from ear to ear as he plopped himself in front of the merman. “I brought you something that would hopefully bring your strength back.” He put the basket full of apples in front of him and gestured for him to take one.

Kyungsoo looked at them and his mouth watered. “Wow…they look delicious.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Take them all! They’re yours.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t resist and quickly took two in his hand. He bit into it and savored how sweet it was. He can’t remember a time that he had ever been this hungry.

“Wow…you were really hungry.”

Kyungsoo swallowed the piece in his mouth and cleared his throat. “Excuse me. I didn’t realize I was being—“

Baekhyun shook his head, “No no, it’s fine. I understand that you are very hungry. Please, eat more.”

Kyungsoo nodded and continued eating. Baekhyun found it cute when the latter’s cheeks filled up or when his eyes widened as he chewed.

“So, how did you get hurt in the first place?” Baekhyun asked.

“The storm last night.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Well…I suppose it’s a good thing we got stranded here.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, eyebrow raised. “We?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, my crew and I. You see, we needed to get supplies for our little town. So the plan was to head to this island, but we are stranded because our ship got mauled with the storm.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I suppose that explains the bright purple bruise on your forehead.”

Baekhyun turned red and looked away. “Yes…I got hurt last night.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “Don’t shy away. Injuries are normal. It shows that we are alive.”

Baekhyun looked back at him, “My friends teased me about it. I grew a little insecure over it.”

“Oh?”

Baekhyun laughed, “Two of my best friends are part of the crew. We decided this shall be our first year sailing together.”

“It is your first time at sea?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, but I have loved the ocean all of my life. My parents say I would take every opportunity as a baby to be by the sea. As a child, I taught myself to swim on the ocean because I was in the water so much.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “The ocean is beautiful. Even more so underneath.”

“I agree. It must be amazing to be a merman.”

“It is.” Kyungsoo looked at him curiously. Baekhyun had gentle eyes with an angelic smile. He knew that the top half of humans were the same as them. But he had never seen such a pretty human before. The humans he usually saw didn’t have eyes that shined or skin that had no blemish at all. If he didn’t know any better, he may have confused Baekhyun for a merman.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, interrupting Kyungsoo’s thoughts.

Kyungsoo gave out a light laugh, “You are breathtaking up close.”

Baekhyun turned a bit red and looked away. He had always been told by others that he was handsome. He knew of many people that had crushes on him at his town. But to be told by a merman that he was good looking was on a whole other level.

Kyungsoo let out a loud snicker, “I’m just stating my opinion, no need to get awkward.”

Baekhyun looked down and giggled, “Anyway…don’t mermaids lead sailors to their death?”

Kyungsoo scowled, “Those are sirens! They are these pompous women who believe they are the most gorgeous beings alive. And humans, unfortunately, feed their ego.”

“Oh…are they?” Baekhyun questioned.

“Are they…gorgeous?” Kyungsoo asked for clarification.

Baekhyun nodded in response.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “You are really…something else.”

“I’m curious.” Baekhyun told him.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Mermaids, the ones I have met at least, are kind and would never hurt any living creature. A siren on the other hand, only cares for their own ego. They try to break up relationships to make themselves feel attractive as well.”

Baekhyun pouted, “It seems you speak from experience.”

Kyungsoo laughed again, “No! I do not have a significant other at the moment. But, I do have two friends that the sirens tried breaking up.”

“Wow…I want to see one.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I would rather have you not. They are very egotistical.”

“But…I’m curious…” Baekhyun pouted but then smiled once again, “Hey! What if you show me around the ocean one day?”

“Like a tour?”

“Sure!”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “If it means I have to take you to a siren, then no.”

Baekhyun scrunched up his face but then smiled, “Ok fine, no siren. Just where you live and stuff like that.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip as he thought. “I don’t—“

“Consider it as a way to say thank you.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I would love to show you around, but how would you be able to follow me into the ocean?”

Baekhyun’s smile slowly began to fade as he realized he had no way of going so deep without some kind of boat. The ship that he had come on had crashed and even if it were in one piece, it wasn’t as if he could just leave with it on his own.

“ _Baekhyun!”_

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both turned their heads towards the entrance of the cave. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and turned back to face the merman. “I think it’s time for me to go.” He told him.

Kyungsoo smiled, “I understand. Thank you so much for all of your help.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No need to thank me. I was glad to do it.”

Kyungsoo let out a small laugh and looked directly into the human’s eyes. “Come closer.” He told him.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. “Hm?”

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile. “You have fed me and treated my wound. My strength is coming back, meaning I can thank you properly.” He reached his hand out and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek softly. The pirate looked at the hand, but did not feel uncomfortable by the sudden touch. It actually felt warm and inviting. He leaned into the touch as Kyungsoo’s thumb slowly traveled to his forehead.

“Shhh…” Kyungsoo soothed. “Just relax…”

Baekhyun looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes, they seemed so gentle and inviting. He felt as though he could melt into them.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes as he pressed his thumb onto Baekhyun’s forehead. His face scrunched up a bit and in a second, his eyes were wide open again. He grinned at Baekhyun as he pulled his hand away. “Alright, that’s it.”

Baekhyun blinked curiously. What was that all about? “Er…what?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Nothing, it’s getting late though. You should go and help your crew with the repairs to the ship and then go to sleep.”

Baekhyun pouted, “Will you still be here in the morning?”

Kyungsoo let out a small yawn, “Probably. I don’t have much of a choice.”

Baekhyun smiled, “I’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow. Want to meet my friends?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Baekhyun let out a small giggle, “Alright. I will bring them with me tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo giggled as he shook his head and looked down. “Do you want to show off that you met a merman?”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together, “Maybe.” He answered playfully.

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow and laid on his back. He threw the bottom of his tail in the air, “You are a little show off aren’t you?”

Baekhyun smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the cave, “Good night Kyungsoo.” He told him. He grabbed the coconuts he had brought with him and left the cave.

Kyungsoo smiled and tried getting comfortable in the cave he was in. He couldn’t wait until he was home. He knew that his wound would not take long to heal now that it had been disinfected and covered. He felt as the water began to rise up higher. He smiled as he felt himself get submerged completely by the water. High tide had just arrived for the small cave. The water would surely give him the strength he needed to acquire legs while on land. He owed a lot to Baekhyun. The human was very alluring…in his own special kind of way.

Baekhyun made his way towards the ship and on the way there, bumped into Jongdae who had been searching for him. “Baekhyun!” he exclaimed. “Where were you?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “Looking for coconuts.” He told him as he did his best to hold them up.

Jongdae laughed and grabbed some of them to help him. “How did you even manage to carry six of them on your own?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “I have no idea, but Jongdae! I need to tell you something!”

Jongdae looked over at him. “What?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it. He pondered and then said, “Actually, I want to tell both you and Chanyeol.” 

Jongdae scoffed then suddenly squinted as he looked at Baekhyun’s forehead, “Hey…”

“What?”

Jongdae pierced his lips together and raised his eyebrow, “How did…where is your bruise?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s gone. It should stayed for at least a few days.” Jongdae told him.

“It’s…gone?” His mind wandered to how Kyungsoo had stroked him. And then he thought about the gentle brush of his fingers as he caressed where the bruise was. Kyungsoo had…healed it?!

***

Jongin returned home, tears stinging his eyes as he laid on top of Sehun.

Sehun cradled him in his arms as he soothed him. He felt just as hopeless as Jongin, but he wanted to be strong for him. He could feel Jongin’s sadness through the seashell that was still resting on his chest.

“Sehun, you don’t have to hold it in. I know you’re sad too.” He told him.

Sehun scoffed, “You still have your necklace on?”

Jongin nodded, “Yes.”

Sehun sighed and rested his head on top of Jongin. “If we don’t find him by tomorrow, we will have to tell everyone that he is missing.”

Jongin hid his face in Sehun’s chest. “I can’t believe that we were so stupid. We should have turned around!”

Sehun gripped him tight, “We look one more time tomorrow.”

“Where? We looked almost everywhere.”

“We haven’t searched on land.”

Jongin stiffened and he lifted himself up to look at him. “What?”

“Land.”

“What if we see humans?”

Sehun scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “So? You know that humans and mermaids aren’t as taboo anymore.”

Jongin scowled, “But, some want to exploit us for personal gain.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow, “What other choice do we have? Besides, we will be walking on legs on land. No one will ever know that we are mermen.”

Jongin sighed, “Your right. It’s scary, but it’s the only place that we haven’t checked.”

***

“You met a mermaid?!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he sat up in his bunk.

“Shhh! Do you want to wake up the whole crew?” Baekhyun shushed as he sat up in his own bunk.

“Are you sure it was a mermaid?” Jongdae questioned as he also sat up.

“Actually…it wasn’t a mermaid. It was a merman.” Baekhyun corrected.

“Merman?” Chanyeol questioned.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes that is what the males are called.”

“A guy mermaid?” Jongdae questioned.

Baekhyun giggled, “No, merman.”

Chanyeol smirked. “How do you know it was a mermai…merman?”

“Because I saw the tail. And there is more.” He gestured to his forehead, “Remember my bruise?”

Jongdae and Chanyeol both looked curiously at where the bruise was supposed to be. Of course they remembered it. They teased him about it all day today.

“He healed it.”

“Healed it?” Chanyeol questioned.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes. He told me he has magic.”

“Prove it.” Jongdae cut in.

Baekhyun smirked. “I will. After breakfast tomorrow, I will take you to see him. He told me that it would be alright.”

Jongdae got comfortable in his bunk. “We’ll see if your little merman friend is real or not.”

Chanyeol blew out the candle that was illuminating their room. He laid back in the bunk, “I hope you’re not lying Baekhyun. I am very curious.”

Baekhyun let out a small exhale and got comfortable in his bunk. He was excited to be able to see Kyungsoo again tomorrow. The merman was very intriguing. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

***

“Where are you three going?” The captain asked as Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae walked out of the ship and onto the sands of the island.

“We are going to look for more coconuts.” Jongdae told him as he grinned wide. “Most of the coconuts brought yesterday are almost done and the crew needs plenty of fluids.”

The captain smiled, “You boys are very responsible.” He turned around to face the crew, “Everyone, please split up in small groups and either look for food for home or help with repairs of the ship. I will be fixing the sails, so anyone that wishes to join me is more than welcome to.”

The trio smiled and looked on ahead, ready to follow Baekhyun to wherever it was he was going to take them. Baekhyun began walking, leading the way for the two behind him to follow. He walked and walked, not uttering a word. He merely kept his smile on his face.

“How far is this cave?” Chanyeol asked. He did not think that it would be this far from the ship.

“We are really close now.” Baekhyun told them.

He passed a palm tree and saw the cave he was in all day yesterday. He smiled and gripped the basket he had on his arm. Of course he had not forgotten to bring food for the young merman.

He peeked his head into the cave and just like yesterday, Kyungsoo was inside.

Baekhyun smiled and walked inside, “Good morning.” He greeted.

Kyungsoo grinned, “Good Morning.”

His eyes drifted to behind Baekhyun and he saw two other faces peeking inside. Their eyes were wide with curiosity.

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and gestured for them to come inside. Chanyeol and Jongdae shyly made their way behind Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, do you remember what I asked you yesterday?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, “Yes, I remember.”

Baekhyun’s eyes darted down and saw the banana leaves that covered Kyungsoo’s bottom half.

“Is it true that you are a…” Chanyeol stopped mid-sentence and looked away. He suddenly felt embarrassed asking such a question.

Kyungsoo smiled, “See for yourself.” He grabbed the banana leaves and pulled them off.

Baekhyun’s smile slowly began to fade as he looked Kyungsoo over. He had…legs?!

“Wait…” Baekhyun began, “How did you—“

“Make my pants?” Kyungsoo finished for him. Although that was not what Baekhyun had in mind. He didn’t even notice that Kyungsoo had pants. He was too busy looking at his feet that were most certainly NOT a tail.

“It was quite simple really.” Kyungsoo began, “You see, there is a lot of banana leaves around and—“

“No! Your…legs?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, what about them?”

Jongdae chuckled and shook his head as he looked at Chanyeol. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow and playfully shoved Baekhyun as he walked towards Kyungsoo, “I’m Chanyeol by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo stood up slowly, ignoring the slight pain that came from his leg. He stumbled a bit but then was able to regain his balance. He can’t remember the last time he had made himself legs.

Baekhyun let out a sigh as he held out the basket full of food and disinfectant. “This is for you Kyungsoo.”

The shorter one grinned wide and took the basket in his hands, “Thank you!” he exclaimed.

Jongdae laughed and walked up to Kyungsoo, “I haven’t introduced myself, I’m—“

“Kyungsoo!”

A yell from behind suddenly had all of them turning their heads towards the entrance to the cave. Two guys stood by the entrance, both shirtless and wearing raggedy pants. They sprinted inside of the cave and pushed the trio out of the way.

Baekhyun fell onto the floor of the cave and looked up. Two guys, about the same height as Chanyeol, stood in front of Kyungsoo. They had their backs to them and were hugging Kyungsoo as they sobbed.

“Kyungsoo! We have been looking for you since yesterday!” The paler one hollered out.

“I thought we would never find you!” The bronzer one shouted.

Kyungsoo blinked as he was being smothered by the two taller ones. “I’m…fine.” He told them in a monotone voice.

“Hey!” Jongdae shouted out. “An excuse me would have been nice.” He said as he stood up from the ground.

The two turned their head and blinked, “Oh sorry.” Either they were very oblivious or didn’t care.

The paler one looked over at Kyungsoo, “We should get going.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“We need to get going…now!” The paler one shouted.

Baekhyun stood up and made his way towards Kyungsoo, “Wait…leave? Where are you going?”

The two’s eyes suddenly darted towards Baekhyun and their hands shot up, “That’s close enough.” They warned.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed and he stood up off the ground. “You guys have some nerve. You push us onto the ground and now you threaten my friend?”

“Kyungsoo, are you really leaving? Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked again.

The pale one suddenly scoffed and looked over at Baekhyun, “Excuse me? How did you address him?”

“Sehun, that’s enough.” Kyungsoo told him.

“Humans need to understand that they should show a bit more respect towards you.”

“Jongin, stop.” Kyungsoo scolded.

“What are you two babbling about?” Jongdae asked. “You three are no better than us.”

Jongin scoffed, “I know that. We aren’t saying that we are.”

“Well…either way, you need to put disinfectant on your leg, just to be safe.” Baekhyun said as he walked towards Kyungsoo again.

Sehun saw as Baekhyun extended his hands towards Kyungsoo and his instincts took over. He placed his arm in between the two of them and said, “How dare you try to touch the prince?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he looked over at Kyungsoo who had just turned bright red.

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo scolded.

“Wh—what?!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Prince?” Jongdae asked in disbelief.

“You’re a prince?” Baekhyun questioned.

Kyungsoo sighed as he grabbed Jongin and Sehun’s ear and tugged.

“Ow…ow!” They exclaimed.

“You two are awful at reading an atmosphere.” Kyungsoo told them in a monotone voice. He let them go and let out a sigh. He rubbed his temples, “Yes, I am a prince.”

“Not just any prince…” Jongin added as he rubbed his ear, “He is the one and only heir of the king and queen of all aquatic creatures. He is the prince of the sea.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, “You didn’t tell me this yesterday…why?”

Chanyeol and Jongdae stood behind him. They were very confused by the events unfolding in front of them.

“I saw no need to tell you. It doesn’t matter if I am a prince or not, we are equal right?”

“Always so humble.” Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo scowled at the both of them. “You two have been very rude. You haven’t even introduced yourselves.”

Sehun crossed his arms, “Why should we?”

“For your information, without him, I would not be walking now. I was wounded and he treated me yesterday while in merman form.”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he looked over at Baekhyun. “You helped our prince?”

“I am so confused! How are you mermaids if you all have legs!?” Chanyeol suddenly shouted out.

“Chanyeol! Now is not the time!” Baekhyun shouted back.

“Regardless! The king and queen need to know you are safe. Kyungsoo, it is time to go.” Jongin yelled amidst all of the confusion going on.

Kyungsoo sighed. He could not deny that it was time he headed home. He could already imagine how worried his parents were about him. “Very well.” He said as he walked on ahead.

He took a step into the water as the trio behind him watched curiously.

He walked into the water, until his entire waist was covered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he threw himself into the water. His tail went upwards towards the sky, and then back down as it made a splash.

Jongdae and Chanyeol’s mouth both dropped at the sight of the scales that glistened under the sun.

“You…really are a mermaid.” Jongdae said just above a whisper.

Jongin scoffed as he went into the water and splashed him, “Merman.” He corrected. His own dark blue tail was visible under the clear water.

Sehun was the last to enter. He merely let himself sink into the water. And came up to the surface to show off his light blue tail.

“Wait, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun called out. He ran into the water and reached only far enough to where he could walk. “Will I see you again?”

Kyungsoo sent him a small smile as he eyed him curiously. Baekhyun was cute, jumping into the water just to reach him. It was admirable. He swam over to be in front of him, “Of course.” He told him. “You saved my life, I wish to be friends with my savior.”

Baekhyun gave him a small smile. Kyungsoo’s eyes were so sincere and he was so kind. For some reason, he didn’t want to say goodbye to him. He wanted to know more about him. Perhaps they could become really good friends.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin called out. “It’s time to go!”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, “Maybe I can see you tonight?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Alright.”

Kyungsoo grinned, “Here? In this cave?”

Baekhyun giggled, “Sure…your highness.” He teased.

Kyungsoo scrunched up his face and turned around, using his tail to splash Baekhyun. The three merman dove into the water and disappeared.

“Oh my God!” Jongdae exclaimed. “You weren’t lying!”

Chanyeol jumped into the water and shook Baekhyun, “They were actually merman!”

***

“Alright Kyungsoo, so your parents believe that you were with us in our home the whole time.” Jongin explained as they got closer to the kingdom.

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. “Doing what?”

Sehun shrugged, “Just make up the rest as you go.”

“Oh, and try to hide the wound.” Jongin added as he eyed the red mark on Kyungsoo’s tail.

Kyungsoo stopped swimming and looked down at his tail. It was still the brilliant orange coral color, but it was stained with red by the top of it. “How do I hide this?”

“Hmm…I don’t know, find a way.” Sehun told him.

Kyungsoo pouted.

They all swam through the kingdom as they approached the big castle in the center. It was hidden deep below the ocean, so deep that no human would ever be able to reach it. At least, not without a mermaid’s help.

Kyungsoo swam to the throne room, where both his parents sat discussing something with the court. Sehun and Jongin stayed behind him and bowed once the king and queen looked over at them.

“Kyungsoo!” His mother declared as she swam over to him and perched herself off her seat. “You have been gone for two days!” She exclaimed.

“I know mother, I apologize. I merely lost track of time and---“

“Two days Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side, knowing he had no excuse for it. He couldn’t tell his mother he had been stranded on an island. They would surely command that he have bodyguards around him at all times. It already seemed as though Sehun and Jongin were with how protective they were despite only being his friends. He could only imagine how much worse it would if it were actually someone of the court. “I know, I’m sorry.”

The queen scoffed, “And you aren’t even wearing your necklace.”

Kyungsoo sighed in exasperation.

“Kyungsoo, you must wear your necklace at all times.”

“It’s in my room.” Kyungsoo responded, annoyed.

“Well put it on at once and come back when it is on. Your father and I have some business to discuss with you. Honestly Kyungsoo, it’s bad enough you haven’t found your soulmate yet to unlock your powers. But why must you hide the necklace?! What if your soulmate appears? We will never know without your necklace!”

Kyungsoo let out a breath and turned around, leaving behind a trail of bubbles.

Sehun and Jongin bowed once again and followed behind him. They followed him into his room, which was a small cave that had seaweed that dangled to mark a door. They went through the seaweed to find Kyungsoo staring at his necklace. It had a small orange seashell dangling off of it. He held it in his hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

“I…don’t want to wear this anymore.”

Jongin half smiled and swam next to him, “But, it looks really good on you.” He told him.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “That’s not the point.” He replied. His voice reflected just how tired he was with this whole thing. “Everyone I know has had their seashell glow already. But mine shows no hint of it happening any time soon.”

“Well…it’ll glow when you meet your soulmate. You just haven’t met them yet.” Sehun comforted.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Yeah…and I don’t think I’ll ever meet them.” He said as he put the necklace around himself.

“Trust me, when you meet them, you’ll know.” Jongin began, “You’ll think they are the most beautiful being on this planet. One look and you will already be enticed. You’ll trust them almost automatically because they are so amazing, perfect even. And then, both your seashells will glow once they are in close proximity to each other.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and looked up, “Oh, I thought Baekhyun was the most stunning being I’ve ever seen. Does that mean he is my soulmate?”

Sehun let out a loud howl of laughter, “No silly! I mean, don’t get me wrong, he is good looking. But he is a human!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and looked away. He didn’t want to wear this silly thing anymore. It was embarrassing to have everyone his age already with their soulmate. When the so called ‘prince of the sea’ had yet to find his. Everyone he knew had met their soulmate at a very young age…and that included his parents!

“And then, you can talk telepathically to each other too!” Jongin exclaimed proudly.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I honestly can’t wait for that. Do you know how annoying it is when you both are speaking to one another and I merely stare because it is telepathically?”

Sehun smiled, “But then…there is that thing with being able to feel each other’s emotions…that can be good and bad.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Anyway…I think it’s time to go, don’t you?”

They nodded, “Yes, let’s go!”

***

“Alright everyone, I think we should probably have the ship repaired very soon if we keep this up.” The captain complimented as he saw the progress everyone was making. It was not yet ready to sail, but the ship was getting much better then when they were forced to land.

“Captain?” Baekhyun called out as he approached him.

“Oh, yes Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun cleared his throat and gave him a small smile, “I wish to speak with you sir.”

“Of course, what is on your mind?”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together, “I was hoping, a place a little more private?”

The captain smiled and nodded, “Come with me to my quarters then.” The captain turned around and began walking towards his private quarters.

Baekhyun sighed and turned to look at Jongdae and Chanyeol. They both gave him huge grins to encourage him. Baekhyun nodded and walked after the captain.

After walking through the crew and into the private room, he sat himself down in a small chair. The captain sat in front of him and got comfortable, “What is on your mind son?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“Er…sir, I wish to tell you that I may be going off into the island when my chores are done.”

The captain’s eyebrow quirked upwards, “Oh, any particular reason?”

“Er…yes…honestly…I do not know if you will believe me sir. But, I made a new friend on this island.”

“Friend?”

“Yes sir. He is a merman.” At that, Baekhyun’s mouth twitched and he looked into the captain’s eyes. The captain kept a poker face and Baekhyun let out a small sigh, “and I would like to let you know that I will be seeing him from time to time.”

The captain let out a small laugh and shook his head, “A merman huh?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Aye captain.”

“I met a merman once…and a mermaid too. Back when I was…your age actually.”

“Really sir?”

“Aye, they became very dear friends of mine.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Does this mean that you are alright with it?”

The captain smiled, “As long as you get your work done, it doesn’t matter to me what you do during your breaks.”

Baekhyun grinned wide and stood up briskly. “Thank you captain! I will get all of my work done now! Thank you so much!”

The young pirate ran out of the cabin and onto the deck to continue with the repairs of the ship, leaving the captain alone to think.

The old man smiled and scoffed, “Your parents were right all along now, weren’t they?” He thought aloud. He leaned back in his chair and let out an exhale, “It’s only a matter of time now.”

***

Kyungsoo peeked his head out to make sure that all of the guards were nowhere near his room. Luckily, they were all away at the moment and he smiled when he realized that the coast was clear.

He bit his bottom lip and quickly made his way out of his room. His orange tail making bubbles behind him. He had promised to meet Baekhyun in the cave tonight, and there was no way that he would leave the young pirate hanging out alone.

“Halt!” A person in front of him stopped him with their hand extended. Kyungsoo gasped and stopped swimming immediately.

He gave a pout as he straightened up, “Sehun!” he exclaimed in a whisper.

Sehun gave him a grin, “I want to go too.” He said.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Why?” he questioned.

“Well...someone has to keep you out of trouble, right? And besides…” He pulled out the strange object that they had found a couple of days ago. The round item that was a bit hard. “I’m pretty sure the humans can tell us what this is.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Is that it?”

Jongin appeared from behind them and hugged Kyungsoo as his tail wrapped around him, “Yes.” Jongin whispered.

“But if I don’t go…then I guess I have no choice but to tell your parents that the prince is sneaking out…” Sehun told him as he gave him a mischievous grin.

Kyungsoo shook his head in disapproval, “Blackmail huh?”

Sehun chuckled, “Yup, it’s new.”

The trio swam over to the island where they promised to meet him.

Baekhyun was already in the cave eating a watermelon that he had managed to get before Chanyeol hogged them all. Jongdae and Chanyeol sat next to him eating happily as well. They had tagged along because the thought of having merman friends was something that intrigued the both of them.

“How much longer should we give them?” Asked Chanyeol as he took a bite of the watermelon.

Jongdae shrugged, “I don’t know. But the moon looks really pretty right now huh?”

Baekhyun’s eyes looked up and saw that Jongdae had a point. The moon was shining and gave off a small reflection in the water. He stared at it and suddenly heard a splash from the water. His eyes traveled down and he saw the one he was waiting for.

Baekhyun never thought that slow motion was a thing in real life, but one look at what he saw and all doubt he had before was completely gone. Kyungsoo had jumped out of the water and into the air. Water droplets circled around him and he had a huge smile on his face. He was right under the moon, causing him to look ethereal. The scales on his tail glistened, making him look even more Godlike. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he took in the merman. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before in his life.

“Hey,” A voice got him out of his thoughts.

Baekhyun shook his head and looked down. Once his eyes met the water, he saw the other merman that he had met earlier, Sehun, with a cheeky grin on his face. He was resting his head on his shoulders as he leaned onto the land. The other half of his body was still inside of the water.

“Hey…” Baekhyun managed to say.

“He sure is something huh?”

Baekhyun blushed and looked away.

“So, we have questions for you.” Chanyeol said as he got down to his level. He was face to face with the merman. Sehun had to back away a bit.

Jongin appeared from under the water next to Sehun and put his hand in between Chanyeol and Sehun’s face, “That is much too close.” He pouted.

Chanyeol blinked and straightened up. He tilted his head to the side, “Hm?”

Kyungsoo appeared from next to Sehun on the other side and also rested his head on his hand, “You’ll have to forgive Jongin. He is a bit…protective.”

Jongin nodded as he shut his eyes.

Jongdae twisted his mouth to the side, “What? Is he your little brother?”

Sehun and Kyungsoo let out a loud laugh as Jongin’s mouth dropped.

“Of course not!” Jongin answered.

Jongdae let out a light chuckle, “Sorry, I just assumed.”

“They’re in a relationship.” Kyungsoo whispered as he sat on land, his tail still grazing the water.

“Oh!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

Baekhyun smiled and scooted over to sit next to Kyungsoo, “Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked.

Kyungsoo giggled, “Not at the moment, but you already knew that.” He told him as he looked into Baekhyun’s shiny eyes. How could a human be so stunning? “I imagine that you do.”

“Nope!” Chanyeol answered for him. “Baekhyun has never been in a relationship before.”

Jongdae nodded, “Yeah, he is always saying how he isn’t really attracted to anyone enough to be in a relationship with them.”

Baekhyun punched their arms playfully, “He was asking me!” He teased.

“You should see how much admirers he has.” Chanyeol added to continue teasing him.

Baekhyun turned red and pulled on his ear to shut him up, “Enough!”

Kyungsoo quirked his eyebrow and smiled. That did not surprise him.

Sehun propped himself atop on land, his light blue tail making itself visible on the ground. “How do human courtships work?”

Jongdae patted his chin and then spoke, “You first find out if the other person likes you back. And then you ask them if they would like to be in a relationship with you.”

“I heard that humans have multiple relationships until they find ‘the one’.” Jongin said as he rested his head on his hands.

Jongdae laughed, “I suppose that is one way to look at it.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “That’s interesting.”

Baekhyun looked back at him, “How do you get in relationships?”

Kyungsoo looked back into his eyes, “We only have one relationship for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh, really?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “We have soulmates that are predetermined to us before birth. My soulmate…” He trailed off and looked out at the ocean, “Is yet to be found.”

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo’s side profile and saw how intense his eyes had suddenly gotten. “Well…they are out there somewhere right?”

Jongin and Sehun looked at one another and then looked back at Kyungsoo, “Anyway!” Jongin began, “That isn’t important. How about you tell them about the kingdom Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah, I’m interested to know about that.” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly as he placed his hand atop Kyungsoo’s.

The prince suddenly felt a strange spark go up his spine and he straightened up. He looked down at his hand and then up at Baekhyun.

“Er…kingdom?” Kyungsoo muttered out.

Baekhyun nodded eagerly, “What is it like?”

“Uh…” He was at a loss for words. That feeling had never come before. It was like a sudden burst of electricity had shocked his body and he was unsure how to handle it.

“It’s huge!” Sehun exclaimed excitedly.

“It has a big castle in the center of it made of coral. All of our homes are made of coral actually.” Jongin added. “Sehun and I live together, but Kyungsoo lives with his parents.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Well…I am the prince. I have to live with the king and queen.”

“The king and queen control the waters of the sea with their powers. One day Kyungsoo will also be able to control the ocean.” Jongin said proudly.

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, “How much have you been hiding from me?”

Kyungsoo smiled shyly and looked down, “It isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Are you kidding? You have powers that can control water!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “I can’t unlock them. Not until I find my soulmate.”

Baekhyun tilted his head in curiosity, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“When I meet my soulmate, I will be able to control the water. I don’t know why, but that’s how my bloodline works.”

“How do you know when you find them?”

Kyungsoo shrugged and looked down, “I haven’t met them, but I have heard so much stories of how I am supposed to feel.”

Baekhyun gave him a half smile, “And how is that?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “That I am going to find them…beautiful beyond words. And that I am going to trust them right away because my subconscious knows that they are ‘the one’. Apparently I am supposed to feel comfortable around them at an alarming rate, almost immediately.”

Baekhyun giggled, “I think your soulmate is going to be the luckiest person alive.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I can’t imagine how they’ll look though…I mean, how can anyone be more beautiful than you?” Once he realized what came out of his mouth, his head shot upwards, locking eyes with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had turned completely red and looked away almost immediately. “Er…thank you?” He responded as he placed his hand behind his head in embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time someone had told him something like that. But having Kyungsoo think it was…different. He felt his heart beating fast and he gulped. Why was he so nervous? It was just a compliment…perhaps it was because Kyungsoo was a merman. Not just any merman, but a beautiful one.

“I didn’t…I mean…you are---“Kyungsoo was at a loss for words. He didn’t mean to think aloud. But now that the words were out, what could he say?

“Anyway!” Sehun interrupted. “What Kyungsoo meant to say was that you are an attractive looking human Baekhyun.”

Of course…human. Kyungsoo would end up with a merman. He would never end up with a human. Baekhyun nodded and smiled, “Of course.”

Kyungsoo suddenly felt a bit guilty. He shouldn’t have thought aloud. He knew for a fact that when he met his soulmate, both of their necklaces would glow. It wasn’t like Baekhyun would ever have a necklace to glow alongside his.

Baekhyun shook his head as he looked over at Kyungsoo, “Don’t worry Kyungsoo. It was just a compliment and I appreciate it. Thank you.” He smiled.

Kyungsoo gulped but sent him a smile back. Luckily, the awkward tension that was lingering had dissolved away.

“I actually have a question for you humans.” Jongin told them.

Jongdae smiled down at him, “Yes?”

Jongin pulled out the mysterious object that they had found a couple of days ago, “What is this?”

Chanyeol laughed as he extended his hand, “It’s a bowl.”

“Bowl?” Sehun questioned.

The six of them talked all night about different things. The humans told them about human traditions and objects, such as the bowl. While the mermen spoke to them about life underwater and the magnificent world they lived in.

“Can you take us underwater one day?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun sent him a small smile, “Alright. Before you three leave, we will take you underwater.”

“With a tail like yours?” Jongdae asked in disbelief.

Jongin laughed, “Well, not exactly like ours. Tails usually correlate with our necklaces.” He held up his dark blue seashell attached to his necklace, “You see, mine is dark blue, the same as my tail.”

Baekhyun eyed Jongin’s necklace and looked over at Kyungsoo’s tail. It was peeking out from the water. “So, Kyungsoo’s necklace is orange?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes. I left it at home.”

Baekhyun hummed in response. “When can I see it?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I don’t usually wear it.”

“I think it’s time we head home Kyungsoo.” Sehun told him as he poked his side. “We need to let them rest and we need to sleep as well.”

“You guys sleep?!” Chanyeol questioned with wide eyes. It earned a laugh from the three of them and they nodded.

“Yes, and we need to leave now.” Jongin told him with a wide grin.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand. Again that familiar spark ignited inside of him and he let out a small gasp as he looked down at his hand.

“Err…yes.” He looked up into Baekhyun’s eyes and grinned wide, “I would love nothing more.”

***

** Chapter 3 **

“Captain, we finished our chores!” Chanyeol shouted as he finished the last of what he needed to do.

The captain merely sent him a small chuckle, “I can see that Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun grinned wide, “May we leave now sir?”

“I assume you’re going to see your little merman friend again?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Aye captain. I actually made three merman friends.”

The captain laughed, “And Chanyeol and Jongdae are also their friends?”

Jongdae nodded, “Aye!”

The captain shook his head as he scoffed, “Run along you three. Just remember we need to wake up early tomorrow.”

They nodded and quickly ran away towards the cave that they were expecting their friends in. When they arrived, their friends were already there. Their tails were in the water while they sat on land.

“Hello!” Baekhyun greeted as he sat in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jumped a bit by the action, but smiled nonetheless. “Good evening to you too.” He told him.

“Have you been waiting long?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, we barely arrived. We actually have a surprise for you three.”

“Surprise?” Chanyeol questioned.

Sehun nodded, “Get in the water.” He commanded.

Jongdae smiled and took a step into the water.

“More!” Sehun whined.

“What is this?” Chanyeol asked as he began to walk into the water.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow as he looked at Kyungsoo. “What is going on?”

Kyungsoo sent him a small smile as he extended his hand. “Trust me.”

Baekhyun was unsure as to why, but he trusted Kyungsoo with every fiber of his being. He had only met the latter a couple of days ago, but he felt as though he knew him for longer. Baekhyun nodded and reached out for the merman’s hand. “I do.” He told him truthfully.

Kyungsoo pulled him in gently and Baekhyun pressed himself onto Kyungsoo’s bare chest. The smooth scales on his tail tickled his legs.

“Ready?” He asked.

Baekhyun looked at him, “For what?”

Kyungsoo put his hand underwater and placed his hand atop of Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun’s curious eyes wandered down and saw as Kyungsoo’s hand stayed atop his leg, “What are you--?”

A sudden light beamed and he gasped. His legs were…glowing!

He heard a shout from his left and turned to see Chanyeol and Jongdae suddenly sink underwater.

“Kyungsoo, what are you--?”

Baekhyun suddenly felt as though something pulled him down and he began to fall straight into the water. “Kyung--!”

Kyungsoo hugged him tight so he wouldn’t fall and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck. “Kyungsoo! What happened? Why can’t I stay afloat?!” He tried moving his legs but it was if they had suddenly become jelly.

“Baekhyun, let yourself fall into the water.”

Baekhyun shook his head as he clung tighter to Kyungsoo. His black hair covered his eyes, but he was too scared to move it away. His hands remained entangled in Kyungsoo’s hair. He pressed himself to Kyungsoo and let out small breaths. “I can’t move my legs! I’ll drown!”

“No you won’t.” Kyungsoo told him softly. “I swear on my life I would never let anything hurt you.”

Baekhyun shut his eyes, “Please take me to land. I’m scared.”

“Baekhyun, trust me.” Kyungsoo whispered.

Baekhyun let out a small pant as he opened his eyes slowly.

“I swear I’ll protect you.” Kyungsoo whispered again.

Baekhyun pierced his lips together and shut his eyes once again. He let go of Kyungsoo and the merman let go of him. Baekhyun felt as the water hit his face and shut his eyes tighter. He held his breath as he felt himself sink, but then, he suddenly stopped. He kept his eyes shut and tried moving his legs, but he felt as though he couldn’t. He opened one eye and then the other. He was…underwater.

Kyungsoo was next to him, big grin on his face.

“You’re staying afloat underwater!” Kyungsoo beamed.

Baekhyun tilted his head in curiosity and his head turned to see Chanyeol and Jongdae. They were laughing with Jongin and Sehun and they had…tails!

Chanyeol’s was black to match his hair, while Jongdae’s was a dark green to match the coral underwater.

Baekhyun let out a gasp and then covered his mouth. He could…breath!

His eyes darted down and he saw…a tail! He had a tail! He tried wiggling it and saw that it moved. He rubbed it with his hand and he felt the smooth pink scales.

“I have a tail!”

Kyungsoo giggled, “You do.” He told him.

“I can talk underwater!”

Kyungsoo laughed even louder, throwing himself back as his tail went upwards, “You can!”

Baekhyun smiled as he threw himself backwards as well. “What did you do?”

“Mermaid magic.” Kyungsoo answered.

Baekhyun straightened up, his pink tail also doing so. “So, now you will be giving me a tour of the ocean?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Of course.” He took his hand, “Follow me.” He told him.

Baekhyun gleefully followed behind, his light pink tail flowing behind him. He felt so ethereal, so majestic, and so free. This felt so right as if this is where he belonged.

“Guys! Let’s show them around.” Kyungsoo told Sehun and Jongin.

Sehun and Jongin nodded and extended their hands.

Chanyeol took Sehun’s hand while Jongdae took Jongin’s hand.

“This is just to be safe.” Sehun assured. “We aren’t sure if you will be able to navigate properly.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding. “It makes sense.” He told him.

They swam all over the seafloor, showing them wonderful things under the ocean. The moonlight above shone down and made gentle waves above them. On land the ocean looked pretty, but inside, it was breathtaking.

“Is this a coral reef?” Chanyeol asked as he pointed at it.

Sehun nodded, “Yes, we can get closer if you want.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol both eagerly made their way towards the reef and stared in awe. “This is beautiful.”

Sehun and Jongin smiled, “Yes it is.”

“Kyungsoo, what is that?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo looked over to see that Baekhyun was pointing to something a bit of a distance away. He looked back and saw that Sehun and Jongin were busy with the coral reef.

“Can we go see?” Baekhyun questioned.

Kyungsoo looked back to see Baekhyun’s eyes beaming.

He chuckled and nodded, “Sure.” He told him.

Baekhyun lead the way towards the thing that caught his eye. Kyungsoo was surprised that Baekhyun was so quick to be able to control his tail. He was a natural.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked as they got closer.

Kyungsoo looked ahead and saw what had caught Baekhyun’s attention. “Ah…it’s a jellyfish.”

“Jellyfish? But the ones I have seen don’t look like that.” The jellyfish that was in front of him was glowing pink.

Kyungsoo scoffed as he stopped swimming and floated in place. “These live very deep underwater.” He told him. “But, we need to keep our distance.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked as he pouted. He wanted to get closer.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Well, I suppose we can get closer, but stay behind me alright? Their sting hurts.”

Baekhyun nodded as Kyungsoo swam ahead. Baekhyun followed closely behind.

“Hey…” Kyungsoo whispered once they were in front of it. He extended his hand as the jellyfish stayed in place.

Baekhyun watched as it floated in front of them. He was enchanted by the creature.

Kyungsoo placed his hand atop the jellyfish and smiled.

“It won’t sting you?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, I’m the prince of the sea.”

Baekhyun smiled and reached out to touch it as well. His own hand touched it and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in horror. “Baekhyun!” He exclaimed just above a whisper.

He waited for Baekhyun to retract his hand and hiss out in pain. But instead, he kept his hand where it was. The jelly fish was allowing Baekhyun to touch it!

“Wha--?” Kyungsoo mouthed.

“He feels nice.” Baekhyun said. “Hm? What was that?” Baekhyun suddenly questioned.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked as he took his hand off the jellyfish.

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun again heard someone as clear as day say, _“He finally found you.”_

He looked down at the jellyfish and furrowed his brows, “Did you say that?”

_“I did.”_

Baekhyun gasped and removed his hand. “The jellyfish…spoke to me.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped, “That’s…impossible.”

Their eyes suddenly looked up and they realized they were surrounded by the pink creatures. They were in the center of all of them.

“What is going on?” Kyungsoo questioned. He placed his hand atop the jellyfish for an answer.

_“You finally found him.”_

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow, “You aren’t making any sense. How can you communicate with him? He is a human.”

_“You will find out soon.”_

Kyungsoo removed his hand and shook his head, “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “I’m just as confused as you are.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “We have to go.” He said as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and swam out of the circle they were in.

They were finally far away enough from the creatures when Kyungsoo stopped swimming.

“What was that?” Baekhyun questioned.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I…don’t know. It’s normal for us to be able to communicate with the sea creatures. But…not humans.”

Baekhyun pouted. Kyungsoo looked over at him, “Baekhyun…what are you?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “Just a regular pirate that loves the sea.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows together. There had to be more to him.

“Prince Kyungsoo!” A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

He recognized the voice all too well. He turned towards it and saw a familiar smile looking him over.

“What are you doing so far from your kingdom?” She asked.

Kyungsoo gulped and his eyes took a quick glance towards Baekhyun. He had his eyes wide in surprise as he looked over the siren.

“Soyeon, leave now and there will be no problems.” Kyungsoo warned.

Her eyebrow quirked upwards as a mischievous smile sprawled across her lips. “How rude…how about you introduce me to your new friend first?”

Her blue eyes darted to look into Baekhyun’s and they began to glow brightly.

Kyungsoo swam in front of Baekhyun and pushed the latter behind him. “I mean it Soyeon!”

“Oh Kyungsoo.” She whined. “You are being very rude.” She pouted.

Baekhyun peeked over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and looked at the…mermaid? She was enchanting and had hair as dark as the night sky with light blue eyes that seemed to glow. Her lips were as red as blood and skin as pale as death. Her tail was a dark gray and she gave him a smirk once she realized he was looking at her.

“What is your name?” She asked softly.

“Don’t!” Kyungsoo shouted.

She laughed as she swam closer to them, “You are in siren territory Kyungsoo. You can’t protect him, you aren’t strong enough.” She pouted as she shook her head, “tsk tsk tsk…if only you could find your soulmate…”

“Enough!”

She inhaled and smiled wider, “Human?”

Her eyes glowed bright blue once again as they looked into Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun suddenly felt as though he was floating on clouds.

“Baekhyun no!” Kyungsoo shouted.

Once she saw he was under her spell, she swam to be next to him. She pushed Kyungsoo out of the way, earning a grunt from the latter.

“Tell me…why do you smell of both human and merman?” She questioned as she caressed Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I…don’t know.” Baekhyun told her.

“Oh?” She dug into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. “What’s this?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he saw the pink seashell in between her fingers. How did Baekhyun have a soulmate necklace? That was only to be given to mermaids and mermen! At birth, the first seashell you touched was the one that was meant for you. That would later determine who your soulmate was. But it was impossible for a human to have!

“So, I see you haven’t found your soulmate yet.” She told him as she leaned onto his chest. “For if you had, you would be unable to fall under my spell.”

Kyungsoo saw red once he saw her hands all over Baekhyun. He quickly straightened up and swam up to her. He shoved her away and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm. He once again stood in front of him.

Soyeon merely let out a giggle as she straightened up. “My my…I have never seen the prince so…angry before.”

“Get out now!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The shout snapped Baekhyun out of whatever trance he was in. He shook his head and looked over at Kyungsoo.

“Very well…” She responded, “I will leave.”

She sent one last wink towards Baekhyun, “I’m available whenever you may need me.”

“NOW!” Kyungsoo yelled again.

She shook her head, “So rude…” She said before swimming away.

Baekhyun held his head, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy.

Kyungsoo turned around to face him, “Are you alright?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, I think so.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “This is why I didn’t want you to meet a siren.” He pouted. “Humans are very susceptible to their magic.”

Baekhyun shook his head as he forced himself to get out of the daze he felt he was in. “Siren?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, a siren. You fell so easily into her magic. It’s usually when one looks into their eyes.”

Baekhyun twisted his mouth to the side as he thought, “Well, I got lucky you were here then huh?”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “I suppose so.”

“I see why sailors tend to fall for them.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun giggled, “She was beautiful.”

Kyungsoo stiffened and his eyebrow twitched. He suddenly felt a slight burn in his chest and his fists tightened. “Beautiful?”

Baekhyun laughed, “Well yeah, but nothing when compared to you.”

At that Kyungsoo let out a slight gasp and felt his body get lighter. Which is strange considering he was already underwater.

“Ah…sorry!” Baekhyun blurted out as he covered his face. “I didn’t mean to say such rash things. There’s just…something about you. Like…I trust you…which is strange considering we don’t know very much about each other.”

Kyungsoo admired as Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed pink and his small lips become a tiny pout. He looked so…cute. “It’s alright.” Kyungsoo told him. “I trust you too. But, we can always get to know each other better, right?”

Baekhyun looked up slowly and a smile embroidered his lips, “Of course.”

Kyungsoo let himself sit down on a small rock that was beneath them, his orange tail settling majestically by his side. “We can get to know each other now.”

Baekhyun sat himself next to the prince and bit his bottom lip, “Alright.”

***

“So, your parents are pirates?” Kyungsoo questioned as Baekhyun continued on about his family. The both of them had spoken of many things concerning one another’s families. Baekhyun already felt as though he was closer to Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo felt as though he knew everything about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yup, they both love the sea!” He exclaimed happily.

Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle, “I’m glad you love the sea. It is my home after all.”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together and tilted his head, “Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“What did the siren mean earlier by like how she spoke of not being strong enough?”

Kyungsoo’s smile slowly began to fade and he cleared his throat, “Er…that…um…”

Baekhyun saw as Kyungsoo’s posture began to shift from relaxed to stiff. His lip twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. “Kyungsoo? Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, “Yes…it’s just…well...” He looked up at the water above them and let out a sigh, “It is as I told you, my family comes from a bloodline that is able to control the sea. We are able to control waves and the ocean.” Kyungsoo licked his lips as he looked down, “But only after we find our soulmate…”

Baekhyun smiled and leaned in closer, “Well, that’s alright. You’ll find them eventually.”

Kyungsoo scoffed as he shook his head, “No Baekhyun…you don’t understand. I am the prince of the sea…and yet…the only one my age who has not found their soulmate. My parents are upset with me, others say that I will never be able to be king due to being unable to unlock my powers.” He tightened his fists as he gritted his teeth, “I have met almost every single mermaid and merman and my dumb seashell has never glowed! I am seen as the worst prince of our species due to the fact I can’t control the water…”

Baekhyun saw the sadness in Kyungsoo’s eyes and he immediately straighted up, “Well…how is that your fault? It’s your soulmates fault!”

Kyungsoo blinked and looked over at him, “Huh?”

Baekhyun smiled as he took Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed. There was that tingly feeling again…

“Think about it. You can’t unlock your powers because you haven’t found your soulmate right? So, it’s your soulmate’s fault for not coming!” Baekhyun teased.

Kyungsoo’s wide eyes reflected surprise and then they slowly began to go upwards as he smiled. He shut his eyes and let out a loud laugh.

Baekhyun suddenly felt a wave of euphoria hit his chest when he saw Kyungsoo smiling. He knew that whoever Kyungsoo’s soulmate was would definetly be one of the luckiest beings alive. He would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t be envious. Kyungsoo was everything one could want in a partner…

Baekhyun’s smile slowly began to fade as he began to realize what he was thinking. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and playfully punched his shoulder, “You really are something else you know that? First you are able to talk to sea creatures, something only we can do. And now you insult my soulmate.”

Baekhyun gave him a shy smile, “Are you mad?”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he slowly leaned in and placed their foreheads together. Baekhyun felt himself blush and he swallowed.

“No.” Kyungsoo whispered. He parted away quickly and raised his eyebrow when he saw how red Baekhyun was turning, “Are you alright?”

Baekhyun swallowed and nodded, “Yes, I’m fine.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “Actually, I have a question for you now.”

“Oh, yes?”

“Well…it’s about your necklace.”

“My necklace?”

“Yes, where did you--“

“Hey guys!”

Kyungsoo straightened up and looked behind Baekhyun to see Sehun swimming towards them. “We have been looking everywhere for you!” He scolded as he got to them and crossed his arms across his chest.

Kyungsoo smiled and got up from where he was sitting with Baekhyun. Baekhyun blinked and turned around, suddenly longing for Kyungsoo to come back.

“Sorry, we saw jellyfish and wanted to get closer.” Kyungsoo told him.

Sehun pouted and he turned around. “Jongin is on his way.”

“Did he just tell you?”

Sehun nodded, “Yes.”

Kyungsoo found it incredible how soulmates were able to talk telepathically to one another. It seemed intimate and private. He couldn’t wait until his soulmate would appear and he could try it too.

Chanyeol and Jongdae suddenly appeared swimming quickly towards them.

“Slow down!” Jongin shouted.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he moved out of the way.

Chanyeol began to flip around as he tried to stop himself from swimming. Jongdae stopped but was breathing heavily.

“Woah, that was…harder than I thought.” Jongdae said as he stayed in place.

Chanyeol crashed into the sea floor and shook his head as he looked down at his tail. “This is hard…”

Baekhyun giggled and swam up to Chanyeol, his pink tail flowing majestically behind him. “It’s not that hard once you get used to it.”

Chanyeol looked up at him, “How are you so good?”

Baekhyun shrugged as he spun in a small circle, “I don’t know, but I love it.”

Jongdae scoffed, “I bet if you could choose to be a merman, you would.”

Kyungsoo suddenly perked up at the thought. Baekhyun a merman? Everyone would want to be his soulmate.

“Maybe…” Baekhyun said as he looked up at the moon. He loved the ocean more than anything. As a merman…he felt complete.

“I think it’s time we get you three home.” Jongin told them as he leaned on Sehun.

“Aw…I want to stay longer...” Chanyeol pouted.

Jongin scoffed, “You’re a handful and I want to sleep.”

Jongdae laughed, “I understand. We should probably head back too. The ship is near completion and we need to do our part tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s hand and tugged on it, “Come on, we need to go.”

Baekhyun pouted, “I want to stay longer…”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s time for you to rest. I promise to come tomorrow.”

“In the day!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “We can take you to land!”

Baekhyun’s eyes shined and he nodded rapidly, “Yes! We can show you around!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Fine…” He agreed. “I’ll consider it a small gift.”

Baekhyun smiled bright and leaned in, giving Kyungsoo a peck on the cheek. “It’s a deal!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he looked down, “Er…alright…” He felt a sudden blush creep up on his cheeks and his heart accelerated. What was going on? Kyungsoo had never felt this way before…why was he so nervous and yet so…happy?

***

“Kyungsoo, why did you let Baekhyun kiss your cheek?!” Sehun exclaimed after they dropped the humans off on land.

Kyungsoo merely swam faster to avoid the question.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin called out.

Sehun sped up and stopped in front of Kyungsoo, making the prince halt and be forced to face him.

“Kyungsoo, you know that mermaid customs are very different from human customs.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Kyungsoo, don’t you see! Baekhyun finds you enticing. A kiss on the cheek in the mermaid world usually means that we are trying to heal you. But a kiss on the cheek for humans means something entirely different! Do you not care that you are getting his hopes up?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “Of course I care!”

“Then why did you allow him to kiss your cheek?”

Kyungsoo stayed quiet and instead looked away. He wasn’t sure why he let him. He felt so much towards Baekhyun and he hated how his feelings were developing so rapidly. There was no reason for his emotions to be so strong.

“Kyungsoo, it’s unfair for him. Once you meet your soulmate, it will be love at first sight.” 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “Listen…I got to go home. If I get there any later then my parents will realize I was gone.”

Jongin sighed, “Why don’t you see that you’re doing wrong?”

Kyungsoo pondered over today’s events. He could tell them that they just didn’t understand that Baekhyun was no regular human. He was able to talk to jellyfish; he had a necklace for goodness’s sake! He shut his eyes and threw his head down as he rubbed his neck. “Baekhyun was able to talk to jellyfish.” He blurted out.

Sehun and Jongin stayed silent, until Sehun opened his mouth, “What?”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked up at the soft waves above them, “Baekhyun placed his hand on jellyfish today and they communicated with him. And, he has a seashell.”

“What!? What do you mean he has a seashell?!” They demanded in unison. They were probably talking to each other through their mind again to keep Kyungsoo out.

“I don’t know! But he has a pink seashell around his neck and a siren said that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet and—“ Kyungsoo trailed off as he shook his head.

“How is that even possible!? Baekhyun is human!” Jongin exclaimed.

“I’m just as confused!” Kyungsoo shouted. “I think Baekhyun is beautiful, I trusted him right away, and the thought of losing him makes me want to swim into a deep abyss and hope an angler fish gets me. But he is human…” He placed his hands over his eyes as he shook his head, “I don’t know what’s going on…”

_What do we tell him?_

_I don’t know…I’m confused too! This is strange…_

_Let’s just comfort him for now. I’m sure once he finds his actual soulmate, he will forget all about Baekhyun._

Jongin nodded as he placed an arm around Kyungsoo, “We are here for you Kyungsoo.”

Sehun swam by his side and held his hand, “Don’t let this eat at you. We should probably go before your parents begin to worry.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he allowed the two younger ones to lead him back to the castle.

***

Baekhyun and his friends got to the ship sometime in the night. They snuck in and made sure that they didn’t wake anyone.

“Today was so fun!” Jongdae exclaimed happily as he threw himself on his bed.

Chanyeol giggled as he shut the door, “You’re still really wet. You know that?”

Jongdae shrugged as he shook his head, “It’s my bed.” He responded.

“It was so hard to control the tail!” Chanyeol exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Baekhyun scoffed, “It wasn’t too bad.” Baekhyun replied as he got a small towel and began to rub his hair with it.

“How were you able to get the hang of it so quickly?” Jongdae asked him as he rolled around in bed. His black hair still extremely wet from being underwater.

Baekhyun shrugged, “It wasn’t hard.” He replied.

“What do you guys want to show them tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked. “They are coming.”

Jongdae puckered his lips as he thought, “I don’t know, there is so much! We can introduce them to the crew; what do you think Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun stayed staring at his hands. His mind was visibly somewhere else.

“Baekhyun?”

The one in question shook his head as it darted up, “Hm?”

Chanyeol laughed, “Someone is busy huh?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Sorry, I spaced out.” He had gone underwater with Kyungsoo and saw many things. But the thing that surprised him most…were the thoughts he began to have. He hadn’t known Kyungsoo for long and he had never had a crush before. Yet, why did he anticipate seeing Kyungsoo so much? Why did he get a bit envious when he thought of the fact that Kyungsoo would one day find his soulmate. They will probably be gorgeous and everything that Kyungsoo deserved. But he can’t lie and say that it doesn’t burn him a bit inside that it won’t be him and that’s where his thoughts lay. Why? Why does he care so much? Why does he want to be with a merman he only met a couple of days ago? It makes no sense.

“What are you thinking about?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “I don’t know…pointless stuff I guess.”

“I have a question for you actually. Why did you kiss Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun suddenly felt himself go red when he heard the question and looked away, “That was...” Not even he could explain why he did it.

“Do you…like him?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Don’t be silly! He is a merman and I’m a human! Besides, it will never work for us anyway. It doesn’t even matter.”

Jongdae shrugged, “That’s true. But your feelings are just as valid as anyone else’s.”

Baekhyun pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, “Drop it.” He told them. He had no intention of discussing this further.

Jongdae stretched his limbs as he got comfortable in his bunk. “Alright Baekhyun. But when you want to talk, we are here for you.”

Baekhyun laid in bed and turned around to face the window by his bed. He turned his back to his friends and refused to face them anymore. He didn’t want to like Kyungsoo. There was no way that they could ever be together. Besides, he didn’t like him. He had never had a crush on anyone ever in his life. Why should he suddenly fall for a merman?

He closed his eyes and let these thoughts cloud his mind until he was finally able to fall asleep.

***

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up earlier than everyone on the ship. He needed to ask the captain if it would be alright to have his merman. Er…merman friend, come around the crew. He was eager to have Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongin be on the ship and around the others, but he wanted to make sure that the captain would be alright with it.

“Captain?” Baekhyun questioned as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Baekhyun let out a sigh as he straightened up. It was just a question, there was no need to be so nervous. He opened the door and made his way inside.

“Baekhyun, what can I do for you?”

“Captain…er…I have a uh…question.”

The captain’s eyes looked up from his desk. He was reviewing the map, trying to figure out the best route to get home after the ship was repaired.

“What is the question?” He asked sternly.

Baekhyun gulped, “Captain…I wish to show my merman friend the island.”

The captain scoffed, “Alright.”

“And…I also want to show him the ship and the crew and maybe…” He trailed off and scratched the back of his head, “Have them eat with us?” He stayed silent, looking down at his feet as he rubbed the back of his head. The captain suddenly let out a throaty laugh, making Baekhyun’s eyes dart up to him.

“Of course! I see no problem with that.”

Baekhyun felt the tension release from his shoulders and his cheeks go upwards as he grinned wide. “Oh, thank you!” He turned around and was about to exit.

“Baekhyun.” The captain called out.

“Aye sir?”

“Don’t forget about the repairs to the ship. We are nearly ready to set sail and when we are, we will be leaving immediately.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, “Aye sir.”

He opened the door and ran off. The captain scoffed as he shook his head, “That boy is going to have to make the biggest decision of his life.”

***

“Are you sure about this?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked himself over once more. Baekhyun had let him borrow some clothing that belonged to him for tonight. He promised Kyungsoo to let him eat with the crew and tell him all about human customs.

Sehun and Jongin were ecstatic with the whole thing and continued looking over themselves in the clothes that Chanyeol had lent them.

“This is exciting!” Jongin shouted as he spun around in a circle.

“We’re excited too.” Jongdae admitted.

“I’m a little nervous…” Kyungsoo told them as he looked up at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled, “Don’t be. I promise that everything will be fine.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, “Alright…”

Sehun suddenly extended his hand to give a bottle of ocean water to Kyungsoo, “Don’t forget your saltwater.” He told him.

Kyungsoo took it and smiled. They would need to head back into the sea once they each ran out of water from their bottles. If they stayed on land for too long without saltwater, they could dehydrate and die.

“You haven’t eaten yet right?” Chanyeol asked.

Jongin and Sehun shook their heads in unison. “No.”

Jongdae smiled wide as he led the way. “The bonfire should be ready and the fish as well.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol led the way out of the cave and to the beach where the rest of the crew had already began eating around the bonfire.

Jongin and Sehun walked next to them eagerly. They had big grins on their faces, ready to explore.

Kyungsoo stayed behind with Baekhyun, “Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Just nervous…”

Baekhyun smiled at him, “Don’t be. I’ll be right here with you the whole time.”

“Ahoy!” They heard a friendly voice say.

Kyungsoo gasped and quickly reached for Baekhyun’s hand. He held it tightly and Baekhyun felt a slight electric shock travel up his spine. But he ignored it and continued walking.

“Captain, they are the ones I have been telling you about.” Baekhyun told him as he smiled.

“I see…” the captain replied as he looked each of them over. “Please make yourselves at home. We caught enough fish to feed everyone.”

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile, “Thank you.”

“I have met a merman and mermaid before, so please feel very welcome. There is no need to be nervous.”

“Don’t worry, we feel very welcome.” Jongin told him. Sehun hid behind him, shyly peeking his head from Jongin’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He told them. “The second round of fish is almost cooked, feel free to sit around the bonfire.”

The captain smiled at Baekhyun and his eyes traveled to Kyungsoo, then at their hands that were linked together. He let out a small sigh and walked away back into his private quarters.

“Come on Kyungsoo, I want to show you the bonfire.”

Baekhyun held Kyungsoo’s hand as he led him to the bonfire. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he got closer to the warm orange flame that shined brightly. “Wow…is this like the sun?”

Baekhyun looked over at him, “No silly, it’s fire.”

“Fire?”

It suddenly dawned on Baekhyun that Kyungsoo would never have seen something like this. It must be his first time ever seeing fire. “Fire is what we use to keep warm or cook food.”

Jongin and Sehun were already walking around the fire with curious eyes. Jongdae and Chanyeol watched over them to make sure they wouldn’t try and touch it.

Kyungsoo took another step towards it and reached out. Baekhyun quickly took his hand, “You can’t touch it Kyungsoo. That would burn your hand and your skin could peel.”

“Oh...” Kyungsoo replied, eyes wide.

Baekhyun giggled at how cute Kyungsoo was. The latter seemed so intrigued by something Baekhyun took for granted. Kyungsoo suddenly took out his bottle and began chugging the water inside. Baekhyun let out a laugh.

They all sat down around the bonfire and were given fish so that they could all eat together.

“Is this like…cannibalism?” Chanyeol asked curiously.

The mermen nearly choked on their food and took another swig of their water.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “No…we are merman not fish.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun leaned on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he scoffed, “You can be really dumb Chanyeol.”

The other pirates eyed the three mermen curiously until one of them spoke, “Are you three really mermen?”

The trio looked up at them with their eyebrow raised.

“Er…yes.” Jongin replied.

The crew’s eyes suddenly widened and scooted closer. “What is the sea like?” They asked.

Sehun beamed as he began to explain what living underwater was like. Jongin joined in and also added details to everything that Sehun was saying. Kyungsoo stayed silent as he listened to everything they were saying. He nodded every once in a while.

Baekhyun enjoyed this. It was nice having Kyungsoo next to him at a bonfire, it was almost romantic.

“And the castle is huge!” Sehun exclaimed as he opened his arms wide. He spread them out, hitting Kyungsoo on the nose and causing his head to get thrown back.

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun and Jongin exclaimed as they scrambled to touch Kyungsoo’s face.

He extended his hand to push their hands away as he shut his eyes.

“I’m so sorry!”

“Stop!” Kyungsoo shouted.

Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand off his nose and saw that blood was coming out. “Oh…”

“What?” Kyungsoo questioned.

Sehun and Jongin’s mouth dropped, “He is bleeding!”

Baekhyun laughed, “Calm down, it’s just a bloody nose.”

He took Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him so that they could both stand. “I’ll take you into my room so that we can clean it up.”

“Oh, alright.” Kyungsoo responded as he pinched his nose.

“I’m sorry…” Sehun pouted.

Kyungsoo looked down at him, “It’s nothing Sehun. I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun tugged Kyungsoo towards the ship and into his own private quarters.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked as they walked inside and shut the door behind them.

Kyungsoo stayed squeezing his nose, “I’m fine.”

Baekhyun giggled at how Kyungsoo sounded and reached for a cloth that was by his bed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you cleaned up.” He extended his hand to give the cloth to him. Kyungsoo smiled and took it. He placed the cloth by his nose and squeezed so that his hand would no longer be taking the blood.

“Thank you.” He told him.

Baekhyun sat on his bed and motioned for Kyungsoo to sit next to him, “It’s nothing.” He reached for a bowl by his bed and poured some water from the jug next to it.

Kyungsoo sat next to him and waited for a bit until he removed the cloth to find that there was no more blood. He sniffled and was relieved to find that the bleeding had stopped.

“You can wash your hands in here.” Baekhyun told him as he extended the bowl full of water.

Kyungsoo smiled and placed his hand inside, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun merely nodded in acknowledgement. “So, how do you like it so far?”

Kyungsoo’s lips went up into a small smile, “It’s really nice to be around your crew. Your world is so much different than mine.”

“Don’t worry, you can visit whenever you want. I want to visit your world more.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, “I don’t mind taking you whenever you want.”

When Kyungsoo’s hand were clean, Baekhyun put the bowl and water back onto the table by his bed.

“You promise to keep in touch with me? Even after we leave this island?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I promise. I don’t want to lose contact with you Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Neither do I.”

“I’ll probably follow your ship and then find out where your town is. That way I can know where I have to go when I want to see you.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Even after you find your soulmate?” He teased.

Kyungsoo shook his head as he let out a small scoff, “I don’t know if I’ll ever find them.”

Baekhyun tilted his head, “You will.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “At this point, I’m thinking they’re avoiding me on purpose.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Why would they want to avoid you? I think that they will be the luckiest being alive.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “And why is that?”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together, suddenly unsure of what to say. “Well, you are…nice.”

Kyungsoo let out a laugh, “You are awful at compliments.”

Baekhyun let out a hum in response, “What I mean is, you are beautiful in every way. I think that you are kind, patient, protective…the list goes on. You are what anyone could ever want in a person.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, suddenly making Baekhyun nervous making him look away, “Anyway…Er…”

“I think you’re beautiful too.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks went red and he looked back at him, “Wh—what?”

Kyungsoo sent him a small smile, “If I’m being honest, I’m a little envious of the one that ends up with you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He was not expecting Kyungsoo to say anything like that. “I would love to be your soulmate…” He suddenly felt himself leaning closer. Kyungsoo’s body began to go forward, begging to meet halfway with Baekhyun. They were mere centimeters apart, when Kyungsoo’s mind began to realize that this…was wrong.

“Wait, Baekhyun…” He turned his head and Baekhyun stopped himself and straightened up. He felt the sting of rejection as he realized that Kyungsoo was much too good for him. There was no way that the prince of the sea deserved someone like him. He knew that whoever Kyungsoo’s soulmate was would be amazing. Perhaps they would also be a prince that has powers, or have accomplished something grand. How could he, a simple human, ever compare.

“I’m sorry…” Kyungsoo whispered. “I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, it’s my fault.”

Kyungsoo pierced his lips together, realizing that he had hurt him. That was the last thing that he ever wanted to do to Baekhyun. “I meant every word I said.”

Baekhyun stood up, “We should go back.”

Kyungsoo stared at him and let out a small sigh. He was such an idiot. “Alright.”

They both left the ship and headed back to the beach where everyone was. It was only shortly after that the mermen needed to leave due to the fact that they ran out of water. Not to mention that it was getting late.

The three pirates lead them back to the cave, “We will be leaving the island soon. Can you promise to take us underwater before we leave?” Jongdae asked.

“Of course.” Jongin told them happily.

Baekhyun smiled, “I would like that.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I promise to make it as special as I can.”

Baekhyun looked over at him. Why couldn’t they have been born in the same world?

“We should get going now.” Sehun told them as he began to walk into the water.

“I’ll see you soon Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun smiled and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around him and Kyungsoo was a bit surprised at first, but he understood that Baekhyun was hurt. He hugged him back and whispered, “This is just a phase. I will find my soulmate and you will find yours.”

Baekhyun nodded. He knew that this was just infatuation. It was impossible for him to fall in love and want someone this bad so quickly. “I know and then, we can both be happy.”

Kyungsoo parted from him and sent him a small smile, “We can be best friends though.”

Baekhyun grinned wide, “Best friends.”

Kyungsoo was glad that whatever happened on the ship could be forgotten so easily. Of course it was something that he knew that they both meant sincerely. But, they would both do their best to cherish each moment with each other until Baekhyun’s ship had to go.

“See you soon?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, I will see you soon.”

The merman got into the water and dove underneath.

“Hey Baekhyun?” Jongdae called out to him.

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

Baekhyun blinked and tilted his head, “Yes, why?”

“You have a small glint in your eye…”

Baekhyun lifted his hand and felt the water that had accumulated under them. “Oh…” Why didn’t he notice he was crying?

“Baekhyun, is this about Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol questioned.

Baekhyun gulped and wiped at his eyes, successfully wiping the tears away. “No…”

“It’s alright Baekhyun. Your feelings are valid. As long as you understand that you two are forbidden.”

Baekhyun let out a sigh and looked back into the ocean. If only Kyungsoo was human. Or if he himself was a merman, then they would be able to at least have a chance.

*** 

Baekhyun took one look at the ship that seemed ready to go out to sea.

“You boys can leave early today,” The captain told them. “We will only need a few hands on deck today. You can use this day to tell your friends that we will be leaving soon.”

“How soon is soon?” Jongdae asked.

The captain shrugged, “Tomorrow if not the day after that.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure why, but there was something inside of him that told him he wasn’t supposed to leave. There was something he needed to complete. But he wasn’t sure what it was! And that is what was eating away at him.

“Are you alright Baekhyun?” the captain asked.

“Hm? Oh…yes…” Baekhyun responded as he sent him a small smile. “I just have many things on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, it’s not important.”

The captain gave him a small smile, “Baekhyun, if you ever need advice, just now that I have seen many things. I would be more than happy to listen to anything that is bothering you.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Thank you. But really, I’m fine.”

“Come on Baekhyun, they are probably waiting for us already!” Chanyeol shouted excitedly.

The two of them pulled him as they lead him to the cave where the mermen were surely waiting for them. He hadn’t seen Kyungsoo since they had come on land. They promised to show them around the castle before they leave. It was like a final present.

Once they got to the cave, the three merman were sitting down with their legs stretched out.

“Oh, you’re early…” Sehun teased as he gave them a smirk.

Jongdae laughed, “Yeah, we didn’t have to help with the ship today.”

“It’s nearly ready to go. The captain said that at this rate we may leave tomorrow.” Chanyeol added.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and they darted to Baekhyun. “Tomorrow?”

Baekhyun looked over at him and sent him a small smile, “Yes. We will get the supplies and go back to our town.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes traveled down to the ground and his jaw tightened as he looked away.

“Well…let’s make the most of today then.” Sehun told them. “We may not see each other again.”

“But, Kyungsoo said he would visit me once in a while, right?” Baekhyun remarked as he perked up.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “About that…”

“The king and queen want Kyungsoo to find his soulmate as soon as possible. So Kyungsoo will be traveling the entire ocean to find them.” Jongin finished for him.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “They think it’s embarrassing to have a prince that cannot control the sea yet…”

Sehun shook his head, “No Kyungsoo, it’s not like that.”

“Just drop it!” Kyungsoo walked towards Baekhyun and took his hand. “Can we please just go now?”

Baekhyun could see that this was something that was really bugging him. This may be the last time they see each other, but he would make it a time to remember. He wanted to be with Kyungsoo longer, but if this was it, then he would make sure to only have memories he could cherish forever. Baekhyun squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, let’s go.” He told him with a smile.

Kyungsoo jumped, but quickly relaxed. He felt a smile spread across his features as he looked up at Baekhyun, _why can’t you be a merman?_ He thought.

“Let’s go!” Jongin exclaimed excitedly. “I want to show them the castle!”

Kyungsoo scoffed as he squeezed Baekhyun’s hand. “Alright, let’s go.”

Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo into the water and they stopped walking so that tails could appear and replace their feet.

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun nodded as he lunged forward and hugged Kyungsoo tight, “Yes.” He told him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and his arms lifted slowly to wrap around Baekhyun. He smiled and leaned into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He let out a sigh as he shut his eyes.

They both fell into the water as they felt their tails appear. Their eyes opened and Baekhyun parted to swim around. His smile was wide as he swam in circles. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed his every move. He was so graceful and majestic.

Baekhyun stopped and turned to look at him, “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Huh?”

“Are you going to show me around?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Of course.”

“Where should we start?” Jongin asked from next to Kyungsoo.

“We can just swim towards the castle and then let them decide what part of the castle they wish to see.”

Jongin nodded, “I’ll watch over Jongdae and Sehun will watch over Chanyeol. Last time they nearly crashed into a pufferfish.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Really?”

Jongin nodded, “I was genuinely concerned.”

The six of them began to swim towards the castle with the mermen leading the way.

Baekhyun swam next to Kyungsoo but then got in Kyungsoo’s face, “What do you recommend for me to see?”

Kyungsoo held his hand as he swam around him, “Follow me.”

Baekhyun stayed close behind him as his eyes darted around to all of the sea life. It was beautiful under the sea. There were many creatures swimming around and all seemed to make way when Kyungsoo passed.

“Do they know who you are?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, “They do.”

Baekhyun’s eyes looked at them once more and all of the sea creatures seemed to have a lot of respect for the prince. They all stopped what they were doing and only went on their way after Kyungsoo had passed.

“This is amazing…” Baekhyun whispered.

Kyungsoo smiled, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly saw a light coming down on them and his eyes went up. He saw a castle that seemed to be made of nothing but coral. His mouth dropped as Kyungsoo got closer to it.

“Is that--?

“My home.” Kyungsoo finished for him.

They swam even closer and Baekhyun saw more mermaids and mermen. He shied away behind Kyungsoo as they all turned to look at him.

“Oh! Your highness!” They exclaimed. “We didn’t think you would be back so early.”

Kyungsoo sent them a small smile, “It’s no big deal.”

One of the merman’s eyes slowly shifted towards Baekhyun and his mouth pierced in curiosity.

Baekhyun looked over the merman with wide eyes. He had a yellow seashell around his neck that dangled across his chest.

“Who is this?” He asked.

“This is Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo introduced. “He is a friend of mine. I want to show him the castle because he isn’t from around here.”

“Oh…” The merman got closer and smiled. “Hello, I’m Minseok.”

Baekhyun peeked his head out from behind Kyungsoo and gave him a shy smile, “I’m Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looked down at Baekhyun and smiled. He had never seen the latter act so shy before.

“Where are Jongin and Sehun, they are usually around you.” Another merman asked as he got closer.

Kyungsoo looked up at the merman, “They were behind me. But they were hanging around Baekhyun’s friends today. So, I wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted to show them where they lived first.”

“Baekhyun?” The new merman questioned.

Minseok grabbed the merman’s arm and tugged, “The one behind Kyungsoo.” He pointed.

“Oh, I didn’t even see you there.” He smiled. “I’m Luhan. Are you a new friend of Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes.”

“I’m showing him around the castle.” Kyungsoo said, “So, if you’ll excuse us…”

“Kyungsoo, where is your necklace?” Luhan asked.

Kyungsoo winced as he pierced his lips.

“Did you lose it?” Minseok asked, alarmed.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No…it’s in my room.”

Luhan laughed, “Your parents are going to be mad if they see you without it.”

Kyungsoo pouted, “I’ll go put it on first and then show him around…”

Luhan giggled, “Sorry Kyungsoo, but that is the king and queen’s orders.”

The prince rolled his eyes as he swam ahead, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Who were they?” Baekhyun asked.

“More friends from down here. Sorry, I have to go to my room first and get that necklace.”

Baekhyun giggled, “It’s no problem.”

They swam through a small dangling pile of seaweed to enter what seemed like a small cave. Inside was what he thought to be a bed, and a small counter?

“What is that?” Baekhyun questioned as he pointed to what he thought was a counter.

Kyungsoo let go of his hand and looked over at what he was pointing at, “Oh, that’s my small desk. I use it to place small items on it.” He reached for a box and sighed.

“Is that what your necklace is in?” Baekhyun asked as he swam closer.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes. I don’t like to wear it.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, “It’s alright Kyungsoo. It is just for as long as you are around your parents.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Yes…” he opened the box and Baekhyun saw the small orange seashell that was inside. It lustered as though it had just been polished and seemed smooth to the touch.

“Wow…it’s beautiful.”

Kyungsoo pulled it out and placed it around his neck, “And a constant reminder that I am a terrible prince.”

Baekhyun pouted, “I think you are a great prince.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “If that was the case then I would---“

Kyungsoo was cut off by a sudden light that he caught from the corner of his eye. He looked down and could it be…? His seashell was glowing!

He gasped as he looked up and saw that something from underneath Baekhyun’s shirt was also glowing.

Baekhyun reached into the shirt and pulled out his own pink seashell that was glowing just as bright.

As soon as it happened, it stopped. They both didn’t move and it was only after they both locked eyes that Kyungsoo finally said, “How is this possible?”

Baekhyun’s own eyes were wide in confusion. He was too stunned for words.

“It’s you.”

Baekhyun’s swallowed as everything suddenly began making sense.

“That’s why I trusted you so quickly, that’s why I want you stay here, and that’s why--” Kyungsoo shut his mouth as he looked away. Baekhyun was human…how could this happen?

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, “Kyungsoo,” he began, “do you love me?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, unsure of what to answer, “I—don’t know.”

“But I can’t stay here.”

Kyungsoo held his head, “Let me think…” He brought his arms down and looked back at Baekhyun, “If you are my soulmate then…” he had mixed feelings about this. On one hand he was beyond ecstatic because this explains everything. But on the other, he was extremely confused.

“But I’m human. How can this be?”

“How did you get your seashell?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“My parents gave it to me.”

Kyungsoo pierced his lips together and pondered. He suddenly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and led him out. “We need to go to someone who can explain this.”

“Who?”

“A sea witch.” Kyungsoo replied.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t joyous about this. Once he saw that Kyungsoo’s back was to him, he smiled and looked down. He was Kyungsoo’s soulmate, the luckiest being on earth.

***

** Chapter 4 **

“Kyungsoo, why in such a hurry?” Sehun teased as the prince passed by them at a rapid pace.

“I need to see Jisoo.” He told them as he stopped and turned around.

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “Why?” He questioned.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and bit his lip, “Because—just because!”

_He must be so ashamed of me. He probably wanted a soulmate that was actually worth something. He deserves nothing less than that._

Kyungsoo blinked as he looked around. Did someone just speak?

He turned to look at Baekhyun who had his head down and was biting his bottom lip. Did Baekhyun say that? Or did he…think it?

_Baekhyun?_

The latter looked up and looked directly at Kyungsoo. “Hm?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. Was this…telepathy?

He gulped and thought, _Can you hear me?_

Baekhyun gasped and realized what was going on. He remembered what they had said about soulmates being able to telepathically communicate. He nodded quickly.

Sehun and Jongin’s eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on them what was going on. They finally noticed Kyungsoo’s necklace and saw Baekhyun’s necklace was out as well.

“Impossible…” Sehun muttered.

Kyungsoo looked back at them, “I need to speak to Jisoo. I need to know why this is so.”

Sehun and Jongin nodded in unison. “We’re going with you.” They said together.

“Wait, was is going on?” Chanyeol questioned.

“We’ll explain on the way there.” Sehun told him as they tugged them along.

It seemed as though they were swimming without a clue as to where they were going. The sea was so vast and everything looked exactly the same. At least to the pirates it did. They would swim straight and then suddenly make sharp turns abruptly. Baekhyun even let out squeaks sometimes.

_Sorry_

Kyungsoo would apologize telepathically. But Baekhyun didn’t mind. He merely squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand tighter.

They finally arrived to what looked like a trench.

“This is it.” Kyungsoo said as they peered inside. It was dark and uninviting.

“What is this?” Baekhyun asked as he pressed himself closer to Kyungsoo. The prince suddenly felt fear engulf his chest, but it wasn’t his own, it was…

He looked over at Baekhyun and realized that now he could feel what Baekhyun was feeling. He placed an arm around him, “It’s alright. I would never take you anywhere if I knew you would be in danger.”

Baekhyun nodded as he squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand tighter. “I know.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae had been explained what was happening on their way to the trench, just as they were promised. They were in shock and couldn’t believe that it was true. If one needed a seashell, how did Baekhyun’s parents know to give him one? It wasn’t adding up.

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo commanded as he led the way inside. Everyone followed behind cautiously. They were uncertain as to what they would find and needed to be careful.

They suddenly arrived to a glowing ball of light. Baekhyun tugged on Kyungsoo as he stopped him. “What is that?” He asked.

“That signals where she is.” Kyungsoo straighted up and called out, “Jisoo.”

“Hm? Kyungsoo?” an echo emanated from the trench.

Kyungsoo smiled, “Yes. May you show yourself to us?”

They heard a giggle and a soft, “Of course.”

As if she had always been there, the ball of light was suddenly replaced by a mermaid. She had a white tail with black hair that flowed behind her. She had white seashells adorned across her chest and white pearls that fell from her neck.

She swam up to them and smiled, “What can I do for you today my prince?” Her eyes darted to Baekhyun, “Oh!” She swam up to him and leaned into his face before separating. “Wow…you’re all grown up and look just like your mom and dad.” She beamed.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “You know him?”

She giggled, “Well no, not him. But his parents.”

“How do you know my parents?” He questioned.

She crossed her arms as she smirked, “That isn’t the question you came here for, now is it?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “How is it possible for him to be my soulmate even though he is human?”

She laughed as she threw her head back and did a back flip. “Now…you know only mermaids and mermen can be soulmates through seashells. It is impossible for a human and merman to be soulmates.”

“Exactly! So why is Baekhyun my soulmate?”

She raised an eyebrow as she pouted, “Humans cannot be soulmates to a merman…”

“Then why did Baekhyun’s seashell glow with mine?”

“I already answered your question, humans cannot be soulmates to a merman!” She exclaimed.

“What are you saying?”

Jisoo rolled her eyes, “Your soulmate is a merman Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “He is a human.”

She shook her head in response. “Humans are born to human parents. And I assure you, that Baekhyun’s parents are not human. At least, not originally.”

Baekhyun got in front of Kyungsoo and closer to Jisoo, “What are you saying?”

“Oh Baekhyun…your parents came to me many years ago, desperately seeking a way for them to be permanent humans. I told them that they could, but there would be consequences. Their child’s fate was to be the soulmate of the future prince of the sea. They took that chance though, because they so badly wanted to be pirates…”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he shook his head, “No…my parents would never keep a secret like that from me!”

Jisoo sighed, “I told them to tell you right away. But it seems they decided that it would be best to not expose you to our world. Perhaps they hoped that you reside on land all of your life.”

Baekhyun felt so betrayed. Could she be telling the truth? Was his entire life a lie? Who was he really? Was he human? Merman? Would his parents really hide this from him?

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo soothed as he held his shoulders. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I…need time to think…”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Take all of the time you need.”

It was so much to take in. How could he suddenly be told that he was the prince’s soul mate. And then told that his entire life is a lie.

“How do we know you are telling the truth? I mean…you look our age.” Chanyeol suddenly interjected.

Jisoo let out a giggle, “I don’t age.”

Sehun pinched Chanyeol’s side and whispered, “Don’t ask her that. We will explain later.”

Chanyeol clammed up and didn’t speak anymore.

Baekhyun looked up to see Jisoo still eyeing him. She had an apologetic look in her eyes as she gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this. I understand if you begin questioning everything. I am many things, but one thing I am not is a liar.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he remembered what his parents told him before he left.

_“Those are letters from your father and I. You must promise to read them when you are on your voyage and only when you begin to question everything.”_

_Baekhyun, the look in your eyes is scaring me, what is it?_

Baekhyun gulped and looked over at Kyungsoo. _My parents gave me letters and told me to read them when I began to question everything._

Kyungsoo’s own eyes widened. _Is it possible that they knew?_

Baekhyun didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t even know who he should trust. The only thing he knew is that he could trust Kyungsoo. He could trust Kyungsoo with his entire being.

“Oh…there is one last thing I want to mention…” Jisoo said, interrupting their thoughts. “If you both kiss while in merman form…Baekhyun will remain merman. If you two kiss while in human form, then Kyungsoo will remain human forever.”

Kyungsoo looked over at her, “It’s possible for him to be a merman?!”

Baekhyun kept his eyes on Kyungsoo. Jisoo’s words sinking in slowly, “You can be human?”

Jisoo nodded, “Yes to both questions.”

Kyungsoo looked back at him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Baekhyun. But how could they make this work?

“We need to talk in private.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun pierced his lips together, he knew that they needed to speak in private. He also needed to read the letters from his parents. He needed to know what was going on and what his roots really consisted of.

***

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun headed into Kyungsoo’s room for privacy.

“We’ll be out here, alright?” Jongin said as he peeked his head in.

“Thank you Jongin.” Kyungsoo told him.

Jongin smiled and left the two alone to talk. They were in there alone in silence, unsure of where to even begin the conversation.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, “I don’t know what to say.”

Baekhyun gulped, “I don’t either.”

The prince pierced his lips together, “I have been waiting for you for a while...”

Baekhyun looked away. “Kyungsoo, I need time to think.”

“Think about what? You’re my soulmate. The prince’s soulmate. You are MINE.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, “Do I have no say in this? I just have to become a merman without any other option?! If she was right and my parents were mermaids, that still doesn’t mean I don’t see myself as a human! I have lived all of my life to be human and you expect me to simply give it all up just like that?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, “But Baekhyun…we are soulmates…”

“Then would you become human for me?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “If I could I would. But I’m the prince of the sea Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun placed his head in his hands. He wanted to be with Kyungsoo. And goodness knows that he was beyond ecstatic that he was Kyungsoo’s soulmate. But he was scared. Was he willing to give up his whole life to be with Kyungsoo? He was still questioning whether or not his parents had lied to him…

“Try to understand me, please…” Baekhyun began, “I just learned that my whole life may be a lie and I need to give it all up to be with you.” He let out a whimper as his shoulder’s trembled. He had just been thrown so much and now he needs to make a decision that will affect his entire life.

Kyungsoo swam over to him and hugged him tight. “I promise, everything will work out.” He soothed.

“I was so happy when I realized I was your soulmate.” Baekhyun whispered.

Kyungsoo separated from him slowly, “What?”

Baekhyun gulped as he began leaning in. Kyungsoo stayed in place and began parting his lips, until…

Kyungsoo shut his eyes and grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulder’s, pushing him away. “Stop.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he looked over Kyungsoo’s expression.

“Baekhyun, I can’t kiss you until you decide you want to be a merman.” He looked over at him as his own eyes watered, “It’s wrong of me to ask you to forget your entire world for me.”

Baekhyun shook his head slowly, “I haven’t said yes or no. I want to be with you. I just need time to think.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I’ll be waiting for your answer Baekhyun. I just want you to be happy.”

Baekhyun hugged him, squeezing hard. “I want to be with you Kyungsoo. Just let me figure this out.”

Kyungsoo leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

***

Baekhyun ran into his cabin after setting foot on land. He promised Kyungsoo to give him an answer after thinking about this further. He may only have until next morning.

“Baekhyun, what are you going to do?” Jongdae questioned as his friends ran into the cabin after him.

“Are you going to be a merman to be with him? He can’t be human.” Chanyeol added.

Baekhyun sighed. “Let me think.” He told them as he knelt down and pulled the box of letters from under his bed.

“You’re pulling out the letters?”

Baekhyun nodded, “My parents told me to read them after I begin to question everything.” Was this what they meant? Did they know that he would begin to question everything after he met his soulmate? He wanted answers.

“Question everything?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he stood up straight and looked over at them. “Yes! What do you think? That I’m completely fine with everything that’s going on? I have just been told that my parents were mermaids!” Baekhyun shoved past them as he walked outside, “You don’t understand.”

“Baekhyun, just remember that we are here for you in anything.” Chanyeol called out as Baekhyun made his way outside. He knew that what Baekhyun needed now was to be alone. He needed to be able to have time to himself to think. They both also understood that he was confused and angry. They didn’t mind if the latter snapped at them right now.

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and looked up at the moon. He gulped and turned around to look at them, “I’m scared to read them…”

“Do you want us to read them with you?”

Baekhyun nodded and the trio quickly went out onto the beach to sit on the sand and read the letters.

They opened up the box and read the very first one:

_Dear Baekhyun,_

_If you are reading this it means that you are beginning to question everything. Your father and I knew that the day would come when we would have to tell you the truth. Jisoo predicted that you would meet her and she would tell you of our past. But of course, we knew you would want confirmation. These letters will give you the answers that you seek about your past._

When they finished reading the first, they read the next:

_Your father and I were indeed mermaids that were also soulmates. Our seashells glowed when we were just children. We then did everything together. But our favorite thing to do was to visit humans on land. We loved land more than we loved the sea. We would spend our days on human legs running through beaches and sneaking into towns._

Baekhyun moved on to the next letter:

_Your father and I then decided we wanted to be humans permanently. We wanted to live on land as humans instead of in the sea as mermaids. On one particular occasion, we encountered a pirate ship. But these pirates were nothing like the pirates we were told to avoid. They were not thieves, on the contrary, they sailed the seven seas for the mere fun of it. They would never steal and packed enough supplies to last them enough for their voyage. We met them on an island and one of the shipmates asked if we would like to sail back with them to their homeland. Your father and I were eager to do so, but we needed a way to permanently stay humans. For if we stayed on land for too long without drinking water, then we would perish. We decided to try and find a way to make our dream come true._

Baekhyun took the next letter and began reading:

_One day we met Jisoo in the trench and we asked her if there was a way that we could be humans permanently. She said that there was and she had magic powerful enough to do so. But that there was a big predicament. Since we were of mermaid blood, our firstborn would still have a soulmate and seashell designed for them. In addition to this, our firstborn’s soulmate would be the prince of the sea meaning that it is impossible for them to live on land together._

Baekhyun let out a loud sigh as he pulled out the final letter:

_Baekhyun, we will accept whatever decision you make. We knew that this day would come and that the decision would ultimately be yours. We love you and only want what is best for you. We wanted to tell you the truth sooner, but we were never sure how to approach the subject. No matter what you choose, all we ask is that you come visit us every once in a while. We love you Baekhyun._

Baekhyun placed the letters down and placed his head in between his hands. He let out a loud exhale as he felt tears wanting to sting his eyes. His parents had lied to him all these years. He felt so betrayed and angry. He was of merman blood all along and it felt as though his entire life was a lie.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae questioned as he placed an arm around him, “Are you alright?”

Of course he wasn’t alright. He felt like screaming and throwing something against the sand and then kicking it. But most of all, he wanted to run into Kyungsoo and hold him tight. He hated that…he hated how much he loved the latter. This wasn’t natural…how could he fall in love so hard and quickly? Was this how powerful soulmates were?

_Baekhyun?_

He heard a voice from his head call out.

_Baekhyun, what’s wrong? Are you alright?_

Baekhyun had forgotten that as long as Kyungsoo and he wore their seashells, they would be able to feel and talk to one another.

_My parents were mermaids…_

It was silent until Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s. “We’re here for you alright? There is no need to feel alone.”

Baekhyun nodded as he thanked his lucky stars for friends who loved him to the moon and back.

***

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to say when Baekhyun told him that his parents were mermaids. He was in the throne room with his parents when he began to feel that Baekhyun was angry. The seashell wrapped around his neck was able to let him know that his soulmate was upset. He focused his energy on it and bit his bottom lip. Was Baekhyun alright?

“Kyungsoo?”

His eyes darted up and he saw his parents eyeing him with stunned faces.

“Did you just do that?”

“Hm?” He looked around and noticed that the water around them had gotten a bit out of control. It seemed as though it was calming, but for a little while, it had pushed his parents. This meant that the tide above them was getting wild, but that only happened during storms and there was not a cloud in the sky. The only other time this happens is if his parents make it happen.

“Kyungsoo…did you find your soulmate?”

He looked back at them and bit his bottom lip.

“You did, didn’t you!?” His mother exclaimed as she swam to him. “Where are they?”

“Mom! He is…” He let out a sigh, “He is the son of mermaids but he lives on land.”

Their smiles began to fade slowly. They only knew of one couple that decided to give up their life underwater to live on land. Is it possible that Kyungsoo’s soulmate was their child?

“What do you mean?” His parents asked.

Kyungsoo sighed, “I am confused too. He told me that his parents are mermaids, but he is human.”

His parents reached out and hugged him. “Since when have you known that he is your soulmate?” They asked.

“Barely today. But I will allow him to decide if he wants to become a merman and stay with me. Or if he wants to remain human with his friends and family.”

His parents sighed as they parted away from him. They wanted their son to find happiness. But they also understood that it was wrong to force the latter to give up his human life.

“We know the parents of the one you speak of. They wanted nothing more than to be human.”

Kyungsoo looked over at them as he raised an eyebrow. “You…know them?”

They nodded, “We grew up together. But we never suspected that their child would be your soulmate.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “So what should I do?”

“You have to wait and see what he decides.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he agreed with his parents. He would let Baekhyun decide what to do. He would ask him later for an answer. For right now, he would give Baekhyun some time to think.

***

Baekhyun sat with his friends next to him. He had so much on his mind. Should he give up his human life? He wasn’t sure if he should. He had just learned that he was a merman, but was he willing to give it up all up for Kyungsoo?

“Baekhyun?” A voice called out from behind them.

The trio straightened up and stood to face the captain.

“Captain.” Baekhyun greeted.

The captain smiled, “Is there a reason you boys are up so late? We leave tomorrow morning.”

Baekhyun gulped, “My apologies, we will sleep now.”

The captain’s eyes darted down and he saw the letters in Baekhyun’s hand. He sent him a gentle smile as he locked eyes with him. “You know the truth?”

“Truth sir?”

The captain let out a laugh, “Your parents, and your soulmate.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, “You know?”

He laughed as he threw his head back, “Aye, Baekhyun the mermaid friends I had…I was referring to your parents.”

“My parents?”

“Aye. I was the one that invited them to get on the ship with us so many years ago.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “You were the shipmate that they spoke of in the letters?”

“They were so eager to be human. And I invited them to sail back with us and become pirates. When we arrived to our hometown, your mother got pregnant shortly after with you. They told me of how you were destined to be with the next prince.”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together as he placed his hand over his head. It seemed like everyone knew but him.

“They also knew about the risk after you met your soulmate.” He placed his arm on the younger’s shoulder, “Baekhyun,”

Baekhyun looked up, locking eyes with the captain.

“Your parents knew from the very beginning that this choice would be hard for you to make. But I can assure you, that they will love you no matter what you choose.”

Baekhyun suddenly sniffled and he looked down as his lip quivered. Jongdae and Chanyeol were quick to put their arms around him, “Baekhyun, you can always visit us. You know where we are.”

Baekhyun nodded as he let out a small scoff, “Yeah.” He whispered. He knew what he wanted, but it didn’t make it any less hard to tell them bye. He looked up and the captain gave him a warm smile.

“Your parents told me how powerful these feelings would be.”

Baekhyun nodded. He had never experienced something so intense before. He wanted to be with Kyungsoo more than he had ever wanted anything else. It was crazy how much he had already fallen in love with the latter.

“If you choose to stay with him, then we won’t judge you Baekhyun. You will always be welcome in your hometown.”

Baekhyun crumbled and hugged the captain tightly. He felt saddened knowing that he was about to give up his human life. But he would give up his human life to be with Kyungsoo. Just like his parents gave up their mermaid life to live out their own dream.

Kyungsoo was in the castle and felt the sadness that was emanating from his seashell. His own eyes watered and realized he would rather live without Baekhyun than have his soulmate be saddened by a fate he was forced into.

***

Baekhyun went into his private quarters and waited for Jongdae and Chanyeol to fall asleep. Once he was certain that they were sleeping, he decided to contact his soulmate.

_Kyungsoo?_ Baekhyun called out as he lay on his bed in the dark.

_Baekhyun?_ Kyungsoo responded.

It still surprised Baekhyun how they could talk telepathically. But it was good, especially right now. He needed to give Kyungsoo his answer as soon as possible.

_We need to talk Kyungsoo._

_I agree._

_I learned that my parents were originally mermaids and they knew that you were soulmate. I want to be your merman Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he forced his emotions to remain bottled up, _No Baekhyun._

Baekhyun’s brow went up in confusion, _What?_

_I can’t make you choose between your friends, family, human life and me. I want you to be happy, that is why I am letting you go._

_Kyungsoo what are you talking about? I am making my own decision._

_Baekhyun please, I just want you to be happy._

_Kyungsoo, you are my happiness. I want to be with you. I love you._

Kyungsoo’s eyes watered and his heart ached. Baekhyun immediately felt it.

_Baekhyun, please…I want you to be happy alongside your family and friends._

_You…don’t love me?_

Kyungsoo let out a whimper and held his head. Why? Why couldn’t his soulmate be a regular merman? Now he has to let go of the one person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

_Don’t make this harder than it is Baekhyun. Please, just live your human life with family and friends. I know you can find someone else that will make you happier than I ever could. Our worlds are just too different._

Baekhyun felt distraught as he realized that Kyungsoo was ashamed of him. Kyungsoo didn’t want Baekhyun as his soulmate. Baekhyun’s face scrunched up and he buried it into his cot. He bit on the pillow to keep from screaming out all of the pain he felt on the inside.

_Goodbye Kyungsoo._

_Goodbye Baekhyun._

***

“Alright everyone! Time to set sail!” The captain commanded as the crew all settled into their position to leave.

Baekhyun got out of bed later than everyone else. His hair was messy and his eyes puffy, but he managed to help with the masts. Jongdae and Chanyeol had been told by Baekhyun his decision. But they couldn’t help but feel it was not the right one. Baekhyun had told them with tears in his eyes that he would be leaving the mermaid world forever and pretend like he never knew it existed. They couldn’t argue with him for it was his decision. But anyone could see that Baekhyun was miserable about it.

“Baekhyun?” the captain questioned.

Baekhyun turned around to face him.

“Are you leaving with us?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Oh.” He told him, his voice emanating alarm. He was certain that the latter would have chosen to become a merman.

“He and I talked about it last night and…” Baekhyun bit his lip, “I think it’s best if I stay human with my family and friends.”

“Alright…if that is what you want.”

It wasn’t what he wanted. But if Kyungsoo didn’t love him then what else could he do? He couldn’t force the latter to be with him.

The crew all worked together and the ship got into the water and began to sail away. Baekhyun sighed as he looked at the island where he had met the love of his life. It would all become just a memory now.

***

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing?” Sehun questioned as he swam up to him. Kyungsoo was by the coral reef alone looking at the fish that swam by. His eyes were watching them, but his mind was somewhere else.

“Hm?”

“Baekhyun is leaving today. You better hurry if you don’t want to miss him.” Jongin added as he swam next to Sehun.

Kyungsoo looked back at the coral reef, “He already left.”

They furrowed their brows, “What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, “He already told me they left.” He felt his heart heavy, but understood that this is what must be done in order for Baekhyun to remain human.

“Then what are you doing here?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s better this way.”

Jongin and Sehun both looked at one another and then back at Kyungsoo. What was he talking about?

“He should be human.”

“What was Baekhyun’s decision?”

Kyungsoo looked up at them, eyes hollow. “He wanted to stay with me, but I couldn’t make him choose. He should be with his family.”

Their mouth dropped as they heard what Kyungsoo just uttered. “Kyungsoo!” Jongin shouted. “Baekhyun chose to be with you...and you let him go?!”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “It’s wrong to make him stay!”

Sehun face palmed, “So you decided for him?!”

Kyungsoo scowled at them, “You don’t understand!”

“Yes we do!” Jongin gestured towards Sehun, “He is my soulmate, no matter what decision he makes, I support him fully no matter what! I never decide what he should or shouldn’t do!” Jongin shouted back.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “This is different.”

Sehun scoffed, “Baekhyun decides he wants to stay with you and you push him away. What else did you want? For him to confess his love to you?” He said sarcastically.

Kyungsoo stayed silent.

Jongin and Sehun began to piece it bit by bit until…

“He confessed his love to you!?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip. He suddenly began to see where they were coming from, “I—“

“Oh my goodness Kyungsoo!” Jongin face palmed, “What did you say back?”

“No—nothing.”

Sehun scoffed, “You are letting him leave with a broken heart?”

Kyungsoo began to finally see what he had done. Baekhyun wasn’t sad because he would be leaving his family and friends, he was sad because he felt Kyungsoo had rejected him.

“So you’re going to let your soulmate get away?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shined as he shook his head slowly. Maybe it was because he was getting yelled at or maybe it was because they had finally talked some sense into him, but he finally realized what he had to do. “He’s…mine…” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Then go get him before he leaves.” Sehun told him, “Make your plea and confess. There is still hope before the ship gets too far away and you lose him forever.”

Kyungsoo gasped as he realized what he had to do. He turned the other way and swam towards the island, Sehun and Jongin swam briskly behind him.

Once they arrived, it was empty. There was no trace of any human being there.

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and swam back down. Jongin and Sehun kept up while they panted. They had never seen Kyungsoo in such a hurry before.

The prince got to some dolphins and placed his hand on them, _Did you see which way my soulmate went?_

The dolphins flipped underwater as they began to swim away. Kyungsoo followed them. How could he have been so stupid?! Please Baekhyun wherever you are on that ship, reconsider.

_Baekhyun?_ Kyungsoo called out.

_Leave me alone._

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, _I’ve made a terrible mistake, come back to me please._

Baekhyun felt his eyes water once more, _Go away Kyungsoo!_

It was no use telepathically. He needed to see him face to face, only then could Baekhyun see how sincere he was being.

***

Baekhyun sat on the top deck looking out at the horizon. Memories of Kyungsoo flooded his mind. He hated how he had fallen in love with the latter. It was something he thought would never happen to him. His eyes watered once more at the thought of last night’s conversation with Kyungsoo. The prince was much too good for him. He was a fool to think that Kyungsoo would be happy with him.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol questioned as he sat next to him, “How are you doing?”

Baekhyun gulped, “I’ve been better.”

Chanyeol sighed, “The captain explained to us that soulmates are a very intense thing. But I promise that we will be here in whatever you need, alright?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo swam underwater, following the dolphin. But it suddenly stopped swimming and the prince looked up to see the sun shining down on them. The dolphin gestured up towards the sun and Kyungsoo placed his hand on him, _He is above us, go get him prince of the sea._

Kyungsoo smiled as he nodded. Jongin and Sehun came from behind him and let out heavy pants as they stopped to catch their breath.

“Alright…” Jongin began in between pants. “What—now?”

Kyungsoo looked up and furrowed his brows, it was now or never.

He swam upward and leaped out of the water. He looked ahead and saw the ship in front of him getting away at a fast pace. His eyes widened as he yelled, “Baekhyun!”

He landed back into the water and began to swim towards it, but had a tough time keeping up with it. He had already used most of his energy to get this far. “Wait!” He shouted. “Baekhyun!”

Sehun and Jongin appeared behind him, “Kyungsoo, your powers! You can control the ocean now.”

Kyungsoo stopped as it suddenly dawned on him that they were right. He could now manipulate the sea. He had seen his parents do it countless of times. They told him he merely needed to think what he wanted the sea to do and then motion it with his hand.

He furrowed his brows in concentration, _make that ship stop._

He lifted his hand up from the water and swung it upwards. The waves began to move in up and down motions.

Baekhyun had been sitting on the deck when he fell off the barrel and onto the floor, “What’s going on?” he asked as the ship rocked back and forth.

Chanyeol also had a tough time standing as his legs wobbled. “There is no wind…how is this possible?”

_Make it come to me,_ Kyungsoo thought.

He lifted up his hand and gestured for it to get closer to him. The ocean began making big waves to push the ship towards where Kyungsoo was.

“What is happening?” the captain questioned. The ship was going against the wind instead of following where it sent them.

Baekhyun held onto the railing of the ship. He looked down at the water and saw as the waves hit the ship. The wind was not powerful enough to make waves this strong!

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae called out.

Baekhyun turned to see him leaning over the opposite end of the ship. “You might want to come and see this.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow but ran over to where Jongdae was. He stumbled a couple of times, but managed to lean over next to Jongdae. His eyes widened at what he saw. “Kyungsoo?”

At the sight of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo stopped what he was doing. The waves calmed down and the ship floated gently on the ocean once more.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo called out.

“Wh—what are you doing?” Baekhyun questioned. “Go away Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Wait Baekhyun! I made a terrible mistake.” He swam to be right in front of the ship.

“Kyungsoo, did you make the ship stop?”

“I got my powers after meeting my soulmate remember? That’s you!”

Baekhyun shook his head, “What do you want Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo gulped as he suddenly grew nervous.

“Baekhyun! Kyungsoo is an idiot! But hear him out!” Jongin exclaimed.

“I agree!” Sehun added.

Kyungsoo made a mental note to punch them later. “I made a decision for you without taking your feelings into account. I’m so sorry. I thought I was doing what would make you happy by letting you go. But then I realized that it only made you sad.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. “You’re nervous?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Very.”

Baekhyun let a small smile embroider his lips. He could feel Kyungsoo emotions through his seashell. He could feel how nervous Kyungsoo was. But most of all, he could feel how sincere he was.

“Baekhyun, please stay with me in the ocean. I love you.”

Kyungsoo felt through his seashell the euphoria that was spreading through Baekhyun. He felt how Baekhyun went from being miserable to becoming the happiest being on the planet. But most of all, he saw as Baekhyun beamed physically. His beautiful smile became visible and his brown eyes shined brightly.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun admitted.

Kyungsoo felt his heart about to burst at that phrase. Baekhyun felt it through his seashell.

Jongdae placed an arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Don’t keep him waiting.”

Baekhyun looked over at his friend. Jongdae was smiling from ear to ear. “Go on.”

“This has always been your fate Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said from next to him.

Baekhyun smiled as he hugged his friends. “I promise to visit you.” He whispered. Baekhyun parted from the hug and his friends had huge grins on their faces. They knew that being a merman is what he was always meant to be.

Baekhyun climbed atop of the railing and leaped into the water. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he realized he had to catch him. “Ah…”

Baekhyun landed on top of him, dropping them both into the water. It was up to Kyungsoo to grab him by the waist and pull him up.

“You’re such a handful.” Kyungsoo told him as they came up with a splash.

Baekhyun shook his head to shake off the excess water, “You’re stuck with me forever.”

Kyungsoo grinned, “I’m alright with that.”

Baekhyun beamed and said, “So am I.”

Kyungsoo placed his hand on Baekhyun’s legs and saw as they glowed underwater. The pink tail made itself visible, replacing Baekhyun’s legs.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Kyungsoo asked.

He looked up at his shipmates. Jongdae and Chanyeol looked down happily at him as they nodded.

Baekhyun looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he whispered, “Yes.”

Kyungsoo leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun pulled him closer as they shared their first kiss. They heard a loud holler from all around them. They were now able to be together as soulmates.

The water glowed from underneath them and Kyungsoo parted as he looked down into the sea. Baekhyun’s pink tail was glowing bright as it become permanent. Baekhyun was now an official merman.

Baekhyun grinned wide as he hugged Kyungsoo tight. Kyungsoo smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. He had waited so long for his soulmate, but it was all worth it.

***

The ship got to town a couple of days later. Baekhyun’s parents waited out by the dock, but saw no trace of their son anywhere. Everyone else was greeting their child as they got out of the ship. Hugs and kisses were shared everywhere. They saw as Baekhyun’s friends ran to their own parents and greeted them. Chanyeol smiled wide as his older sister hugged him. Jongdae hugged his parent’s tightly with a big grin on his face. 

Baekhyun’s parents looked back on the ship and saw that it was empty.

The captain came out last and smiled when he saw them.

Baekhyun’s parents sent him a small smile. They knew that it would happen, but it didn’t hurt any less to not see their son.

The captain walked up to them and sighed, “He wanted me to give this to you.” He extended his hand to give them a letter.

Baekhyun’s dad pierced his lips together as he took it slowly into his hands.

They both opened it slowly and read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You probably already know, but I am not coming back with the crew. I just want you to know that at first I was really upset when I found out the truth. But I also understand that this must have been really hard for you all these years. Therefore, I hold no grudge. Secondly, I am officially a merman now. You should have seen how surprised I was when I saw my seashell glowing along with the princes! Also, I would like to add that this in no way means that you will never see me again. I will visit you every chance I get, I promise._

_Lastly, I understand now why you guys were always so close. As a kid, I always noticed that it seemed as though you knew what the other was thinking and now I realize it was because you did! You could feel one another’s emotions and speak with one another telepathically._

_I always wondered why I was never romantically attracted to anyone, but now I know why. It was because I had a soulmate that was waiting for me under the sea._

_I want you to meet him! I know you will love him! He is handsome, kind, and everything I could ever ask for in a person. He is my everything and I want nothing more than to spend my entire life with him. I am beyond happy to have been able to find him and I love him more than words will ever be able to describe._

_I will see you both soon. I love you._

_Your Son,_

_Baekhyun_

His parents held the letter and let out a sigh in unison. Their son had found his roots and decided he wanted to be a merman.

The prince of the sea was a lucky person. His soulmate was none other than their son Baekhyun. The prince had found his shell from land.

~The End~


End file.
